Naughty Dreams
by RC Williams
Summary: After being zapped with an unknown laser by Drakken, Ron has been having weird dreams about and awkweird contact with Kim and other girls in Middleton. How will he cope? Absolutely, NO FLAMES SHALL BE ACCEPTED!
1. The Dreams Begin

What's up you guys. This is RC back with a fresh story in the mix. For now Play Date 3: Surprise Pregnancy is on hold due to a major brain freeze. This new story came to me last night and I immediately wrote it down. I hope you guys enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters in this story. They are owned by Disney who refuse to sell.

Warning: There will be a light lemon in this chapter.

Naughty Dreams, Forbidden Fantasies

Chapter One- The Dreams Begin

"It's a good thing that we blew the ray gun up." Ron said. Ron Stoppable is a 20 year old blonde with boyish freckles and brown eyes. "There's no telling what Dr. Drakken would have done with that weapon."

"Yeah, where ever he stole that weapon from they're not going to be happy with what happened." Kim said. Kim Possible is a 20 year old redhead with green eyes. Ron and she have been life long friends since they first met in Pre-K. "I hope they don't take the destruction of it too seriously."

During the ride back to Middleton, Ron decided to take a nap. Stopping Drakken and Shego can be really tiring. Kim looked over at her friend and saw that he was holding his head in his hands. She asked him, "Ron is you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. And plus I feel a little funny." Ron said.

"Did you get hit by the ray?" the redhead asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see any type of beams come my way but I'll be fine." Ron said.

"Okay. But we will talk with Wade in the morning." Kim said. She looked at the captain and said, "Thanks for the lift Captain Jones."

"For you Kim, anything. The way you stopped that coolant leak was amazing." The robust captain said.

"No big. It was just a deep crack in the pressure line." Kim said smugly.

The door opened on the plane and Kim stood at the opening with her parachute. "Come on Ron. Let's go." Kim said.

Ron stood up and grabbed his parachute. He walked to the opening and looked out. He then asked, "Do we have to freefall every time we jump out of a plane?"

Kim looked up for a second and quickly said, "Yes. Now quit being a baby and jump."

Ron looked out the door again and Kim finally pushed him out of the door. Ron yelped on his way out and Kim jumped immediately behind him. By the time they were at the same level, Ron glared at his redhead best friend. Kim looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. Ron shook his head and pulled his parachute cord.

After freefalling for a few more seconds, Kim finally pulled her parachute cord. On the glide down to Earth, Ron thought, _I'm going to ask her why she pushed me. Oh man, I still feel kinda funny thought. Maybe if I go home and go to sleep it would make me feel better._ When the lifelong friends finally touched down, Ron asked, "Why did you push me out of the plane?"

Kim started taking off her gear and said, "You were taking your sweet time. So I decided to speed things up a bit."

"You call that speeding things up." Ron said. "Well I really would hate to see what you do when I start to speed things up."

Both friends laugh at the comment. Ron finally took off his gear and stretched. "Well, I better be going home. That mission took a lot out of me."

"Took a lot out of you? I was doing all of the fighting with Shego. You just distracted them to get to the weapon, Ron." Kim said. "But we got them and they're on their way to jail."

Ron laughed again and said, "I'll see you tomorrow KP."

"See you tomorrow Ron." Kim said.

Ron started to walk away when he felt a little dizzy. Kim was about to turn and walk away when she saw her friend stumble. She quickly ran over to her friend before he fell over. "Are you sure that you're okay?" Kim asked again.

"I think I need to lie down for awhile." Ron said.

The two friends walked to Ron's house. Ron took out his key and both of them enter the house. Kim helped Ron to his room where he immediately lie down. "Kim will you step out for a minute?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Kim said and exited the room. Ron quickly took off his mission clothes and got under the covers. "Okay Kim, I'm decent." Ron called to his friend. Kim entered the room and quickly said, "Well, I guess I'll be going now."

Ron shook his head and said, "No Kim stay here with me. I might need your help moving around."

"Okay. Since we don't have anything to do tomorrow, I'll stay the night." Kim said. "Tomorrow we talk to Wade first thing. So where do I sleep?"

"Umm… how about I go sleep in the living room and you take my bed." Ron said.

"Nah. We both share the bed." Kim said.

"Share the bed?" Ron asked with his eyes wide as saucers.

"Yeah. I figured this will be like a sleepover when we were kids." Kim said.

"Okay, okay. We share the bed." Ron said as he slid over. Kim took off her mission clothes and slid in the bed beside Ron. "Good night Ron." Kim said.

"Good night, Kim." Ron said and both of them went to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Ron had to go to the bathroom. He tried to go on his own but the dizzy spells were still taking its toll. He then shook Kim gently and said, "Kim I need help. I have to go but the dizziness is still bothering me."

"Okay." Kim said through sleepy eyes.

Kim got up and shook the sleepiness out of her system for the moment. She helped Ron up and helped him to the bathroom. She walked him in and tried to leave but Ron almost fell over when she let go. So she leveled him out and turned her head. "Okay Ron go ahead."

When Ron took care of his business Kim then said, "Wait a minute, we been friends for a long time right?" Ron nodded. "So it wouldn't hurt if I tried something would it?"

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"This…" Kim quickly sat Ron down with himself exposed. Ron looked at Kim with questioning eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Kim said.

Kim gently kissed Ron and then started going down on him. Just as soon as she wrapped her warm lips around his member, Ron gasped and immediately woke up. He was coated in a light tint of sweat and his heart was pounding. He gently shook his sleeping friend beside him.

"What is it Ron?" Kim asked as she sat up.

"Kim, I just had a naughty dream about you." Ron said.

"Naughty dream?" Kim asked.

"Yeah and I think it had something to do with that weapon that Drakken had." Ron said.

"Ron let's talk about this in the morning." Kim said.

"Okay." Ron said as he lie back down.

Both of them drifted off to sleep and Ron had the same dream once more. This time it went further than anticipated. Ron woke up once again and wanted to tell Kim but he decided to just deal with it and hope that Wade knows the problem in the morning.

* * *

And Chapter One is in the books. Man oh man, what a way to dream isn't it? But anyway... I hope Wade know what the problem with Ron. Stay tuned, until then, RC.

Next Chapter: The Next Morning


	2. The Next Morning

First off I would like to thank the following for their reviews: FireKP1 (welcome back to dry land!), Bubbahotek (liked your last story), Nightwing 509 (thanks for the complement), Momike (what it is chief!), and US Steele (see below)

To US Steele: I apologize if I tend to rush things but I was typing it as I go along. Other than that thanks for the advice and I wish that this chapter wasn't rushed. By the way you would make a good English teacher and that wasn't best favorite subject in school anyway.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: F-BOMB ALERT! and nudity. You have been warned.

Chapter Two- The Next Morning

The two friends woke up from a blissful sleep and Kim immediately grabbed her Kimmunicator and called Wade.

Wade's face came on quickly on the handheld device. "What's up Kim?" the 15-year old African American genius asked.

"Wade, we may have a problem. During the mission, Ron was zapped with some unknown laser and it caused him to have dizzy spells and er…" Kim trailed off.

"What else did it cause Kim?" Wade asked.

"I think its best that you don't want to know." Kim said.

"Right… I will have to scan him to see if cause him anymore problems. Hold the Kimmunicator up to Ron." Wade said.

Kim held the device at arm's length towards Ron. Wade quickly scanned him and printed it out. During this duration, Ron sat up and his dizzy spells were gone. "Kim, my dizziness is gone."

"Okay, so you'll be fine then right Wade?" Kim asked.

"Of course, but there will be a slight side effect." Wade said.

"What is it Wade?" Ron asked.

"You've heard of Aphrodite, right?" Wade asked.

Both of them nodded. "Well, that's going to be the effect. Women will be swarming all over you and plus I know about the dreams as well. You will continue to have those until I can find an antidote for it."

"Well, I said that I was always hot stuff…" Ron said.

"Ron, do you know what Aphrodite is the Goddess of?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I know. She's the Goddess of Love." Ron said.

"So that means every girl you come in contact with…" Kim started.

"…will fall heads over heels for me." Ron finished.

Ron thought about it and then said, "KP, will that include you as well?"

Without giving Ron an answer Kim immediately wrapped her arms around Ron and kissed him passionately. Ron tried to break the kiss but was unsuccessful. So he gently pushed Kim off of him, grabbed the Kimmunicator and ran in the bathroom and locked the door.

Kim started banging on the door frantically trying to get in. "Open this door, lover boy." Kim said cooingly.

"Wade, what do I do until this effect wears off?" Ron said.

"Good news and bad news." Wade said.

"Let me have the bad news first." Ron said.

"Do not go anywhere between the hours of 1pm to 3pm and 8pm to 12am." Wade said.

"Why those times?" Ron asked.

"That is when the effect is at its strongest. So I would stay sheltered if I were you." Wade said.

"Good idea." Ron said. "So what is the good news?"

"The effect can wear off at anytime but not between those hours." Wade said. "Plus I'm going to need a blood sample in order to start on the antidote."

"On the way, Wade." Ron said.

Ron immediately sent a blood sample to Wade and he quickly went to work on the antidote. "Remember just make sure not to go out between those times or you will be overrun by lust filled ladies."

"I'll remember, Ron out." Ron said ending the transmission. _I just hope that this effect wears off soon because I got to go to work in a little while. _Ron thought. 20 minutes later, Ron unlocked the door and poked his head out to see if Kim has come to her senses.

With Kim nowhere in sight, he quickly ran to the closet and opened the door. But soon as the door has fully opened; Kim immediately tackled him to the ground. She started ripping off his boxers and started kissing on him. Then she started saying, "Make love to me you hot stud muffin."

"Kim, stop! Come to your senses! This is your best friend you're trying to fuck here. Remember the symptoms, Kim! Oh, don't do that!" Ron said frantically.

"Oh come on. Just one time, I'm sure you'll like it." Kim said sultry.

"Kim, knock it off! I'm your best friend." Ron said while trying to escape his best friend lustful embrace. _There is one thing that I only can do. _He thought. "Okay, you win." He said. "Go lie on the bed. And get ready."

"Okay lover boy." Kim said while getting off her blonde best friend. Kim walked over to the bed and turned around. During this time, Ron got off the floor and quickly ran back to his safe haven. Kim immediately started looking for Ron. She then thought of the one place that he could be.

She went to the door and banged on it aggressively. Ron heard the pounding on the door and thought, _Kim must have already known that I'm in here. I didn't want to do that to her, but I didn't have a choice. She's going to be so mad. I hope the effect wears off soon cause I can't take anymore aggressive love from Kim._

Kim continued to beat on the door but then decided to use her own tactics to get her blonde friend out of the bathroom. _Okay Mr. Smart Guy, two can play that game._ The lusting redhead thought. She switched back to normal and then said, "Ron I think the effects of that ray have worn off for now. You can come out; I won't do anything to you."

_Thank God. It's about time cause I'm seriously am late for work._ Ron thought. He opened the door and walked out. "Man KP, am I ever glad that this is over for now. I'm seriously late for work and…" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence for the next thing he knew was that he was right back in the same situation like before.

Soon as he stepped out and looked around, Kim tackled him to the floor yet again but this time she was naked. Ron frantically tried to get her off but it was no use. So he decided to talk his way out of it again. "Come on KP, you wouldn't do this with your best friend, would you?"

Kim thought about it and said, "You know, you're right. I wouldn't do this to you."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief but Kim wasn't finished yet. "I wouldn't do this to you here…"

Ron had a puzzled look on his face and then all of a sudden Kim got off of Ron and he stood up. "What are you talking about Kim?" he asked. "What do you mean here?"

"Just like I said, I would do it to you on the floor, but I'll do it to you on the bed!" At the time Ron didn't know that he was standing in front of the bed until it was too late. WHAM! Kim tackled Ron again and this time she was not letting up until she got what she wanted.

"Kim! Let me up! I'm late for work enough as it is!" Ron exclaimed.

"Sorry baby but this time, you're not going anywhere until I get what I want." Kim said sultrily.

* * *

And you guys know what happens after that. Poor Ron, I sure don't want to be in his shoes right about now. If Kim is acting that crazy due to the Aphrodite effect, just think what'll happen on the job. Stay tuned, until then RC.

Next Chapter: Effect on the Job


	3. Effects on the Job

To answer the question one of the reviews asked me. Ron worked at a local restaurant as a maintenance personnel. He makes sure that everything is organized and working in top order.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Nowarning in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Three- Effect on the Job

After finally giving up and gave Kim what she wanted, Ron quickly got dressed and headed for work. _Man, this is crazy. I always wanted to do it with Kim, but not like that. She is a wild girl! When the next time I see Drakken, I'll do two things. Thank him and then beat the living hell out of him._ Ron thought.

He finally arrived at his job when the manager approached him, a lovely Latin female who goes by the name of Zita Flores. Zita walked to Ron and asked him, "What happened? You're never late and you're an hour late."

"I'm sorry Zita but…" Ron then explained the situation about him and Kim and what happened on the mission. Zita being the smart lady that she is picked up on the situation.

"So you mean to tell me that you've been hit with some kind of ray and it left a love effect on you?" Zita asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah and I got tell you. Every since that effect started, Kim couldn't stay off of me, literally." Both of them laughed at the comment but unknown to Ron that the Latin beauty in front of him has started taking a liking to him just like Kim. Ron looked at Zita and saw that something was wrong with her.

"Zita are you okay?" He asked.

Zita shook off the lust feeling that was coming on and answered, "Yeah I'm fine. Let's go in and get to work."

"Yeah I'm right behind you." Ron said. They both stood up and walked into the building where Ron immediately started cleaning out the storage area. Zita soon approached him and said, "I know I'm a manager and all but is there anything I can do to help? This seems like to much for you to do."

"Yeah you can help out." Ron said.

So the duo started on the storage area when Zita started acting weird. Ron at the time didn't notice it and then he asked, "Zita, do you have the time?"

Zita shook of the feeling of lust again and looked at her watch, "Yeah, it a quarter till one."

"Did you say a quarter till one?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Zita said.

_Okay what time did Wade say the effect will be at its strongest? Oh man, what a time to forget. _Ron thought. It was getting close to one o'clock and the effect will be at its strongest soon. Ron and Zita were still cleaning out the storage area when all of a sudden; Zita had left and came back with Bonnie and also with no shirt on as well. Ron was organizing at the time when…

"Ron, could you turn around for a minute?" the Latin beauty asked.

"Yeah what's up?" Ron asked. He turned around and got a surprise of his life. Zita and Bonnie were standing in front of him topless. Ron started to get a little worried cause the last time he checked the clock it was 12:45. _So it must be after one now. No wonder they are acting like this._ Ron thought.

Zita and Bonnie slowly approached him. Zita was the first to speak, "Come here Ron. We want to give you something."

"Um… aren't we supposed to be working? I kind of don't have time for all of this." Ron said.

Bonnie embraced him and asked, "Haven't I ever told you that you are very cute?"

"Bonnie you never liked me when I first started here. Why the sudden 180?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I had a change of heart. Now come here and give me a kiss." Bonnie said.

Ron looked for a way out but Zita and Bonnie had him trapped. He ran for the door but it was locked. Zita approached him and said, "I'll make a deal with you. You give us what we desire or…" Zita told him the other option in his ear.

"Okay, I'll do it but I won't enjoy it." Ron said.

"Enjoy it or else." Bonnie demanded.

"Okay, okay. No need to be demanding, I said I'll do it." Ron said.

Zita closed the door and locked it. Bonnie finished taking off her clothes and now stood nude. She was a tanned brunette with teal eyes. Ron turned around knowing what is to come next. Zita returned from locking the door and took off her bra and her pants. She stood clad in her panties.

"Turn around, Ron." Zita said.

Ron turned around and kept his head down. He didn't want to look up cause it was a little embarrassing for him to be locked in a room with two ladies and he didn't want neither one of them. But thanks to the effect he had no choice but to give in to their lust. Bonnie and Zita made their way towards Ron who still had his head down. Zita took his chin in her hand and lifted his head up and looked him in the eyes.

"What's the matter Ron, have you ever been with two women before?" Zita asked.

Ron shook his head. _Aww man I just got finished with Kim and now these two wants a piece of me as well. I wish that Wade would hurry with the antidote. _Ron thought.

"Well today's your lucky day, baby." Bonnie said sultrily.

Ron tried to back up but he didn't get very far cause he hit a wall soon as he took a couple of steps. Bonnie and Zita advanced on him and tried to strip him. Bonnie went for his shirt and Zita went for his pants. He tried his best to fight them off but was unsuccessful. For now he stood in his boxers and his clothes have been torn to shreds.

"Aww I'm going to need those later." Ron said.

Both girls approach each side of Ron and hook their thumb on his waistband. _Please don't take them off! _Ron thought. For the next thing he knew… RIP! Bonnie and Zita ripped his boxers off of him and now he stood nude. He quickly covered his private area with his hands.

_I got to think of something. I'm not fully recovered from this morning._ He thought. Before he had the chance to act, the girls were all over him. Bonnie planted a kiss on Ron that surprised him. It surprised him enough to remove his hands from his private area. Bonnie immediately grabbed his manhood and started her ministrations.

During that time, Ron started to tense up but Zita started kissing him passionately to help Bonnie out. Ron tried his best to fight the feeling, but it was no use. He finally gave in to it. "Okay, let's get this over with already." He said.

* * *

And another one is in the books. Ron finally gave in to it thanks to Bonnie's magic. So what will happen from here? Stay tuned, until then RC.

Next Chapter: Storage Room Antics


	4. Storage Room Antics

Picking up where we last left off. Zita and Bonnie were getting ready to have their way with Ron. What will happen this time? Read and review, people.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: Light sexual content and nudity. You have been warned.

Chapter Four- Storage Room Antics

"Okay, let's get this over with already." He said.

The two girls lead him to a chair that was in the middle of the room. They gently pushed him down but Ron didn't expect the next thing that was going to happen. Zita walked behind one of the selves and came back with some rope. Ron saw this and asked the lusting Latin, "What are you going to do with that?"

"Just to make sure that you don't try anything like you did to Kim. I'm taking this rope and tying your arms to the chair." Zita said.

"And then it'll be play time." Bonnie said.

_Oh shit… how am I going to get out of this one._ Ron thought. "Bonnie, get him warmed up. I'll be back with reinforcements." Zita said as she gets dressed.

"Reinforcements?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah, every girl that works here wants a piece of you, Ron." Bonnie said.

"I don't think that I can go that long." Ron said.

"Oh we'll think of something." The brunette said.

_Oh nuts. Now what am I going to do._ The blonde boy thought. Ron tried desperately to get out of the chair but Zita tied his hands to the chair tight. Bonnie then walked over to Ron and straddled him. "Bonnie let me up. This isn't funny." Ron said.

"We'll let you go just as soon as we had our fun." Bonnie said.

Ron continued to struggle against the ropes. _It's no use, they're tied to tight._ He thought. Zita came back ten minutes later with four other girls. Marcella, another Latin beauty with brown eyes, Tara, a shy blonde with blue eyes, Yori, an oriental cutie with brown eyes and Monique, an African American cutie who is also Kim's best friend.

"Alright ladies, who wants to go first?" Zita asked.

All started talking at once while Ron just sat there and waited for his lust filled fate. Zita finally commanded for quiet. "Alright, Bonnie since you're already naked, you'll go first."

"And I've been waiting for the very day to get my hands on him." Bonnie said.

"Just get to it so everybody else can have a turn." Zita said.

"Okay, okay. No need to be pushy." Bonnie said.

"Wait a minute, Bonnie." Zita finally said.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Let Tara go first." Zita said.

Tara had a confused look on her face. "Why me? I don't think I should go first." Tara said.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I'm a virgin." Tara admitted.

Meanwhile heard the word 'virgin' escape from Tara's lips and then said, "Tara, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Tara heard him and walked over to him and said, "I know…" Tara then started taking off her shirt and finished, "…but I want to do it anyway." With those words came out of Tara's mouth suddenly struck fear in the eyes of Ron.

_Shit… I thought I was in the clear for a minute. I really don't want to take this poor girl's virginity like this. But it looks like that I don't have a say in the matter. This really tanks!_ Ron thought. Ron looked up and saw that Tara has finished undressing while the other girls look on. _Oh… my… God… I didn't know Tara looked like this!_

Tara had her hands covering herself and her breasts. Ron looked at her and asked, "Are you sure you want to lose your virginity this way?"

"Yes, I'm sure. But I see that someone's is not ready for me yet." Tara said while removing her hands.

Tara then leaned in and gently kissed Ron on the lips. _Oh well, I might as well get use to this effect. I don't know what took so long for me to get use to it. But I'm still going to kick Drakken's ass for this._ After the kiss, Tara saw Ron tense up. Her blue eyes bore into his brown ones and she finally asked, "What's the matter, Ron?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong. I was just thinking." Ron said.

"About what?" The blue-eyed vixen asked.

"Why would you do something like this?" Ron asked.

"To be honest with you, I was sick of a certain person saying how good it was and all of that so I've decided to try it for myself." Tara said.

"Quick question. Why do you want to try me? Why do you want to lose your virginity to me?" Ron asked.

"You seemed like a nice guy so I figured why not." Tara said. "Now enough talk…" Tara leaned in and kissed Ron again. "…let's do this already."

After the kiss, she slowly lowered her head and began her ministrations. Ron had no choice but to receive it. After the time on her knees, she straddled Ron who was still tied up in the chair. Ron quickly spoke up just as soon as Tara was about to lower herself on him. "It's not too late to change your mind."

"My mind has been made up." Tara said as she lowered herself on him. She yelped as she soon felt how big he really was. Ron looked over and saw the girls watching and getting turned on as well. _I know I'm going to be tired when I get home. Luckily, I have some time to rest cause Kim is not going to be there._ He thought.

Twenty minutes later, Tara was done with her turn and then Bonnie went then Marcella, then Yori, then Monique, and finally Zita. When it was Zita's turn, Ron was completely tapped out. Zita walked over and saw Ron hung his head. Ron shook his head and said, "Give me some time to rest. I can't go any further at this pace."

"You just have one more to go through, and that's me." Zita said.

Zita lifted Ron's head and looked into his chocolate brown eyes and said, "Let's make a good showing. Don't disappoint me now."

_Just my luck. Other guys in this situation would be ready to take the train ride for a second time. Not me though, I'm seriously tapped out. If they could only give me 20 minutes and then I would be ready. This Latin beauty I bet can really go for the gold._ The blonde thought.

"Zita, before you take your turn, would you mind loosening the ropes? My arms are falling asleep." Ron said.

"Sure thing…" she began. Ron was smiling at first but it went away when she finished, "…after my turn. And believe me; you would love me for this."

* * *

What will Zita have in store for Ron? Stay tuned, until then. RC

Next Chapter: Zita's Lusting Performance


	5. Zita's Lusting Performance

What it is you guys! Back again with another chapter to this crazy story. As you read in the last chapter, Tara finally lost her virginity to Ron and the all of the other girls except for Zita had their turn at the Ronster. Now it's Zita's turn, what will happen?

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warining: This chapter contains a very descriptive lemon and foul language. You have been warned.

Chapter Five- Zita's Lusting Performance

"Zita, before you take your turn, would you mind loosening the ropes? My arms are falling asleep." Ron said.

"Sure thing…" she began. Ron was smiling at first but it went away when she finished, "…after my turn. And believe me; you would love me for this."

_I'm so going to kill Drakken for this, if I ever have the energy to make it to see that fool._ Ron thought. Zita started dancing trying to make Ron rise to the occasion. She slowly took off her top and threw it on the floor. _It's a good thing that I don't have a girlfriend right now. Other than that, I would be a dead man if she would have found out._ The blonde thought.

"Zita, would you mind…" Ron began.

"Silencio! You will sit there and enjoy it!" Zita said.

_Oh shit. She's started speaking in Spanish. That's not good. When she gets like that, there's no telling what may happen. I can only open that she be gentle. Aw what the hell am I saying, she **not** going to be gentle. She is going to be a wildcat!_ Ron thought.

Zita keep dancing seductively and slowly remove her pants. Ron couldn't help but to notice how beautiful she is right now. Zita now stood clad in her bra and panties. She looked at him with lust-filled eyes and Ron is still thinking of a way to get out of the ropes. He struggled for a couple minutes and that took what's left of his energy.

He shook his head and finally said, "That's it. Go ahead and do what you want to me. I'm too tapped out right now to struggle."

"Well, at least you'll have the pleasure to enjoy what I'm going to do." The Latin beauty replied.

_She's right. It would be a distinguish pleasure to enjoy. No, scratch that…_ "It would be an honor to enjoy this." He said out loud. He didn't know he said it until it was too late. By then, Zita was already straddling him and started kissing on his neck. She lit up like a light bulb when he said that.

"Oh you will. Well, let me stop playing around and get right down to business." The Latin cutie replied.

Zita started to kiss Ron passionately and broke the kiss. She planted butterfly kisses on his chest until she was on her knees and started pleasing his area. She slowly took him in her mouth and slowly sucked on him getting a moan from Ron for her approval to continue.

"I knew you would like this sooner or later." Zita said.

After catching her breath, she stood up and straddled the blonde and she whispered in his ear. "You know you want this. Don't try to fight it any longer."

"Just get it over with already." Ron said.

"With pleasure." Zita replied.

She rose up and little and then slowly lowered herself on him. Liking the perfect fit, she then whispered, "Not too big or too small, just the right size. Now let's give the girls something to watch." She then moaned in his ear and then started pumping slowly. She then started saying, "Do you like this? Tell me you like this Latin pussy." _Oy! Now she's talking dirty. What am I going to do with this Latin Hellcat?_ Ron thought.

Meanwhile, the girls are watching with awe as Zita performed her sexual magic on Ron. "Y'all this girl is crazy." Monique said.

"I don't think I could keep up with her." Tara said.

"You say that because you just lost your virginity. It will take some time to get use to." Bonnie said.

"Do you think we should leave?" Marcella asked.

"No, she watched us and now we're going to watch her do this. Anybody bring any popcorn?" Bonnie asked.

The rest of the girls giggled at Bonnie's comment. "Girl you is crazy." The African American replied.

Meanwhile, Zita kept talking dirty in Ron's ear and Ron was just about to explode when she came up with something else. "Ron listen, I'm going to take the ropes off now." Zita said.

"Good. So what's the catch?" Ron asked.

"There wasn't one until you said something." Zita replied.

_Damn it! Me and my big mouth._ Ron thought. "So what do I have to do?" Ron asked the Latin vixen.

"I want you to…" she whispered the comment in Ron's ear. Ron pulled back quickly and looked at her crazy. "You want me to do that?" He asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I've done it before. I just want you to experience it." Zita said.

"What if I say no?" He asked.

"Then I'm not turning you loose and plus I'm sure the other girls have regain their energy." Zita said.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it. Just do sic the dogs on me again." Ron said.

"I was just joking about the girls. I'm sure that they had their share of you for the day. But I'm serious about the 'not turning you loose' part." Zita said.

"Alright. I'll do it." Ron said in defeat.

Zita got a couple more pumps in while taking the ropes off of Ron. Zita then dismounted Ron, stood up and stretched for a little bit. Ron stood up for a minute but quickly fell back in the chair. "Damn, I guess we took a lot more out of you than we thought." Zita said. "But I can fix that." She turned around and sat in his lap.

She started grinding on him and Ron reached around her slim body and grabbed her breasts and gave them a slight squeeze. Zita moaned from the slight pressure on her breasts. "I see somebody's coming around." She said.

"Yeah. I might as well get use to this effect. I'll have to have a lot more energy if I ever get into this situation again." Ron said.

_Oh we can arrange that._ The Latin beauty thought. She asked, "Baby, can you stand up now?"

"Yeah, I can." He said.

Zita stood up and turned around. Ron stood up without much trouble this time. She then gently brushed her lips across his and then said, "If you like the grind then you'll love the next part."

"Next part? What next part?" he asked.

"Now what did I tell you just then?" she asked.

Now realizing the deal he made, he looked down and said, "Yeah I remember now."

"Good. Shall we?" she asked.

Ron stepped to the side and Zita proceeded to bend over. She has her hands on the chair and she waited for Ron to keep his end of the deal. The girls looked at her and wondered what she was doing. So Bonnie asked her, "Zita, what are you doing?"

"Making sure that Ron keeps his end of the deal." She said.

"Deal? What deal?" Tara asked.

"To inserted himself in my ass if I took the ropes off his arms." The Latin said.

The other girls looked at her crazy and Monique asked, "Is you crazy?"

"No, besides I've done this before with my ex." She said.

"Girl, you have nerves of steel to try something like that." Monique said.

Zita smiled at Monique and soon looked behind her to see what was Ron doing. Ron was contemplating on to go through with this. _Should I or shouldn't I? Well she did take the ropes off so I might as well._ He thought. Soon the Latin cutie started to get a little frustrated. She looked behind her and said, "What are you waiting for?"

"Do you really want it in there that badly?" He asked.

"Yes, now get to it." She said.

Ron slowly walked up behind her and inserted himself in her womanhood first. Zita felt that and said, "Wrong hole, sweetie. That's not agreeing to the deal."

"I know but I need a little lubrication first." He said.

"Oh, go ahead then." She said.

Ron then pulled out thinking that was enough. He then raised up a little bit and inserted himself into her tight behind. He gasped at how tight it really was. "Damn I thought that since you had some experience at this, it would be a little less tight." Ron said.

"Oh shut up and fuck my ass already." She said annoyingly.

Quickly responding to her request, he slowly started pumping. Zita started moaning at the sensation that she was feeling. She then asked, "How does my tight little ass feel?"

Ron didn't say anything; he just kept his part of the deal. Zita continued to moan from the sensation. Pretty soon, Ron couldn't take the tight feel anymore and soon climaxed. After climaxing, Ron collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. Zita turned around and kneeled beside the collapsed blonde and asked, "Did you enjoy that?" Ron couldn't say anything so Zita continued, "I know you did and there's plenty more where that came from lover boy."

Zita leaned down and kissed Ron on the cheek. Then she got dressed and then her and the rest of the girls then helped Ron off the floor and sat him in the chair. Then they walked out of the room and closed the door to give Ron time to recover.

* * *

And... another chapter is in the books people. You guys know what to do... 

Oh my goodness... somebody hit me with that ray cause I need it like a mutha fucka (grins). But anyway... After having sex with7 different girls within a 3 hour time period... Ron decides to take a nap but there is one girl that decided to linger around for awhile. Who is it? Stay tuned, Until then RC

Next Chapter: Rude Awakening


	6. Rude Awakening

As you read in the last chapter, Ron and Zita did the damn thing and Ron collapsed on the floor. The girls helped him into the chair and walked away. You guys know what to do.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains foul language and partial nudity. Don't say that I didn't warn you.

Chapter Six- Rude Awakening

After taking a much needed nap from making love to seven beautiful ladies, Ron awoke to find himself sitting in the chair still naked. _How did I end up in the chair? The last thing I remember was me collapsing on the floor after fucking Zita in the ass. I guess that they picked me up off the floor and sat me in the chair. Well, I guess I rest up a little bit more before I head home._ The blonde thought.

After spending the rest of the day recovering in the storage area, Ron soon grabbed his ripped clothes and tried to put them on but they kept falling to the floor. He picked them up and started to head for the door but he stopped. He kept having this feeling that somebody was watching him.

And as soon as he turned around, he finds himself face to face with the last girl he had sex with. "Hey baby, remember when I said that there was plenty more where that came from?" The sexy Latina asked.

"Yeah, I remember." Ron said.

"Well, I wasn't lying…" Zita said and began to kiss him again. _Oh snap, here we go again. It's a good thing that I have plenty of energy this time._

"I see that somebody's ready for round two." The blonde chuckled.

"Not here. Later on we will go again. But for now it's time to go home." Zita said.

Zita looked at Ron and then to his ripped clothes. "Sorry about ripping your clothes earlier. I couldn't control myself." Zita said while blushing.

"Don't worry about it. You were under the lusting effect. You couldn't control yourself." Ron said.

"If there is anyway that I could make it up to you…" Zita didn't finish her sentence.

Ron quickly put his finger on Zita's lips silencing her. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that the effect wore off."

Zita thought about to the conversation that they had earlier. _Between 1pm-3pm and 8pm-12am the lusting effect will be at its strongest._

"What time is it?" Ron asked.

Zita looked at her watch and said, "A quarter to seven. You're safe for now. Take the rest of the day off and go home and get some rest. I believe you're going to need it." After saying that last comment, Zita grinned like the Cheshire cat.

Ron caught the look at said, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, I just had a good thought that's all." Zita said, "Now go home and get some rest."

Ron thought about it and said, "What about my hours? Will I have to make them up?"

"No, you'll still get your regular hours after what I did to you." Zita said.

"Okay and don't beat yourself up over what you did. Like I said, you were under the lusting effect and you couldn't help yourself." Ron said.

Ron turned around and was about to walk out and gasped. "I forgot that I don't have any clothes on!" He exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll find something for you to cover yourself up with." The Latina said.

She left for a few minutes and came back with some blue jeans and a white button down shirt. Ron accepted the clothes and quickly put them on. Ron then waved bye to the sexy Latina and walked away. He soon got on his motorcycle and went home.

He immediately got in the shower and then soon went to bed. He looked at the clock on his nightstand and it read 7 pm. _I know I'm in the bed really early but I really need the sleep._ The blonde thought. He turned over on his back and soon nodded off.

One hour later, the effect has started and is now at its strongest. Ron meanwhile was dreaming about the day's events.

"_There will be a slight side effect." Wade said._

"_What is it Wade?" Ron asked._

"_You've heard of Aphrodite, right?" Wade asked._

_Both of them nodded. "Well, that's going to be the effect. Women will be swarming all over you and plus I know about the dreams as well. You will continue to have those until I can find an antidote for it."_

"_Well, I said that I was always hot stuff…" Ron said._

"_Ron, do you know what Aphrodite is the Goddess of?" Kim asked._

"_Yeah, I know. She's the Goddess of Love." Ron said._

"_So that means every girl you come in contact with…" Kim started._

"…_will fall heads over heels for me." Ron finished._

_Ron thought about it and then said, "KP, will that include you as well?"_

_Without giving Ron an answer Kim immediately wrapped her arms around Ron and kissed him passionately._

Ron stirred in his sleep and started mumbling, "I'm your best friend KP. Don't do this." Then he went back to dreaming. This time the events were 30 minutes later after the kiss.

_Kim immediately tackled him to the ground. She started ripping off his boxers and started kissing on him. Then she started saying, "Make love to me you hot stud muffin."_

"_Kim, stop! Come to your senses! This is your best friend you're trying to fuck here. Remember the effects of the ray, Kim! Oh, don't do that!" Ron said frantically._

"_Oh come on. Just one time, I'm sure you'll like it." Kim said sultrily._

Ron stirred in his sleep again but this time he woke up and looked into a pair of emerald eyes. Ron quickly got up and said, "Kim what are you doing here?"

Kim who is now lying on the bed clad in her bra and panties said, "Ron sweetie, I need some loving."

Ron looked at Kim and said, "Kim we're best friends. I can't do that to you and ruin our friendship. Besides, the experience will be too much for me to bear anyway."

"Please Ron, I promise I'll be gentle." Kim said who is pouting. Kim is about a couple steps from using her PDP when Ron looked over at the clock. It read 10 pm. He then looked back at Kim and said, "Listen, it's late. I've been going all day thanks to that lust ray. So I need you to go home so I can get some sleep."

"I've already asked to spend the nightmy parents said yes." said the redheaded female.

"Oh okay. I'll let you spend the night but on one condition." Ron said.

"What is the condition, my little blonde god?" Kim said.

"No touchy feely." Ron said.

"Aw, but I like touchy feely." Kim said while pouting.

Ron climbed into the bed and Kim soon joined him and quickly cuddled up to him. _Oh I give up._ Ron thought. Kim then started to kiss on Ron's neck and then she said, "There's one more that wants to join us."

"There is another one? Who is it?" Ron asked.

"Me." A mysterious voice said.

Ron looked up and saw Zita standing there clad in her panties. Ron looked at Zita and said, "What are you doing here? Let me guess, you need some loving as well."

Zita nodded and then proceed to climb in the bed besides Ron. Ron sighed and said, "It looks like that I won't be getting anymore sleep anytime soon."

The Latin cutie asked, "Remember when I said that I'll make it up to you?"

Ron nodded. The Latin vixen turned over and looked him in the eyes and said, "Well, I want to pay you back right now."

Kim then said, "Let me in on it too. I want to thank him for helping me through all of those times."

"It was no big as you would put it. We're friends and that's what friends do." the blonde said.

"But still, I want to make it up to you." the Latin vixen said.

"Yeah, and I still want to thank you." Kim said.

Ron sighed and turned over on his back now expecting a double dose of lust coming his way. _I might as well get ready. But this time I'm prepared for what they give me._

* * *

Oh snap Round 2 coming up. Will Ron perform better this time? Stay tuned, Until then RC

Next Chapter: A Long Night


	7. A Long Night

What it is chief? (Rolls eyes quickly) Damn, I've been saying that a lot as of late, but anyway. Chapter Seven has arrived. You guys know what to do...

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warining: This chapter contains a descriptive lemon and foul language. Don't say that I didn't warn you cause I have.

Chapter Seven- A Long Night

Ron turned around and looked his emerald-eyed best friend in the face and said, "You know I will always be there for you."

Kim leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek and then said, "Consider this returning the favor."

Kim quickly kissed Ron while she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She broke the kiss and threw her bra on the floor. Zita meanwhile, slowly slipped off her panties and they found themselves on the floor as well. Ron turned around and gently kissed Zita while Kim started to reach around and gently grope Ron's private area.

Ron yelped at first and quickly broke the kiss from Zita. He turned around and said to Kim, "My, aren't we getting a little frisky."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you're just getting me so hot right now." Said the lusting redhead.

_Yeah, thanks to the lusting ray. My best friend is horny as hell. Well, there's only one thing I can do. Satisfy her lust as much as I can. If I continue to say no, it going to make it worse. So I might as well get it on with these two lovely ladies. _The blonde thought.

Ron immediately turned around and kissed Kim gently allowing his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. Zita started to kiss on the back of Ron's neck. Ron broke the kiss with Kim and lie on his back. _If this is a dream don't wake me up!_ The blonde thought.

Zita looked at Ron and asked, "Remember the deal we had in the storage room?"

Ron nodded and said, "How could I forget? That was tightest spot I've ever been in."

"Well how about a double dose." Kim said.

"Double dose?" Ron asked. "How did you find out about the storage room?"

"Zita called me after you left and told me the deal you made with her." Kim said. "And now I want to know what it is like."

"Let's work our way to that, okay?" Ron said.

"Okay, but first someone needs a little stimulation." Zita said. "You ready, Kim?"

"Yeah, let's do this." The lusting redhead said.

Kim and Zita shared a quick kiss the proceeds to take action on Ron. The lusting girls looked at each other and nodded. Zita made her way down to Ron's member and Kim slipped off her panties. She then said, "Ron could you do me a quick favor?"

Ron had his eyes closed due to the pleasure he was receiving from Zita. "Sure what is it?" He asked.

Kim whispered the favor in Ron's ear. He said, "Sure. I'll do anything for my best friend."

Kim slipped out from under the covers and looked at her best friend. "Go ahead. I don't mind." He said.

She then faced him and straddled his face. Kim looked down from shame for asking for a favor like this. Ron grabbed Kim's hips and proceeded to lick on her sensitive area. Kim soon started to give in to the licking that Ron was giving to her. "Oh yeah, just like that." She said between moans. After a few minutes Ron stopped and said, "Tastes just like cotton candy." He stopped for a second and felt like Zita needed some help and said, "Maybe you should help Zita out."

"But that felt really good Ron." She whimpered.

"Okay, help Zita out and I'll continue." Ron said.

Kim nodded and turned over and started helping Zita. Ron couldn't help but to give in to the feeling that he was getting. _Forget the ass kicking that Drakken is going to get. Maybe I should have him shoot me with the ray more often._ The blonde thought. _Oy! They really know how to the voodoo that they do, damn!_

Kim and Zita take turns on Ron. First Zita takes her turn then Kim. Then they both lick on Ron together. When they reached the tip, they share a quick kiss and then proceeded. Kim asked, "Do you think that he's ready now?"

"Yes, he's ready." Zita said. She gets up and crawls over Ron hardened member. She slowly lowered herself on it until she felt every single inch inside of her. "Ooh… this is the hardest that he's ever been." Zita said.

"Hmm… and he knows how to work his tongue as well." Kim said.

Meanwhile Ron has a hold of Kim's hips and is gently lapping on her sensitive area. Zita started to pump slowly and soon sped up. Zita couldn't help but to moan out the blonde's name due to the feeling she was experiencing. Soon it was Kim's turn to moan out Ron's name as Ron stuck his tongue between the redhead's lips.

Kim started to grind on the blonde's face moaning from the feeling. Zita leaned forward and gently kissed Kim and Kim moaned in Zita's mouth. Zita soon sped up as fast as she could go making Ron tense up. Kim soon gave in to the pleasure and climaxed on Ron's tongue. Zita soon climaxed as well making her juices drip down Ron's hardened member. She dismounted Ron and began sucking her juices off of Ron's member. When she was done, Kim had her turn at the juice covered stick.

She quickly surrounded him with her warm lips and suck on it like a Popsicle. When releasing him with a loud slurp she looked at the Latin cutie and said, "I didn't know that you tasted this good."

The Latin beauty blushed and said, "Me either. Want to switch? I want Ron to taste me now."

Kim nodded and the two switched places. Just as soon as Zita straddled Ron, he started lapping on her juice-filled womanhood. Kim meanwhile straddled Ron and lowered herself on him. After she did that, she started pumping right away and moan between thrusts.

Ron didn't know which set of hips to grab for he was licking a Latin beauty at one end while making love to his best friend on the other end. He decided to grab the Latin set of hips and continue to lick away at her. Zita was speaking in Spanish from the pleasure and soon said in English, "You like the taste, hmm? Do you like the taste of my Latin pussy, Ron?" _Damn, there she goes again with the dirty talk. Does she know how to make love without the dirty language, damn! Wait… she was talking dirty in the storage room earlier so that means, I'm getting to her. Damn it took this long to figure it out but it's worth it right now._ The blonde thought.

Ron gently shook his head and continued licking at his Latin dessert. Kim meanwhile is keeping a steady rhythm and trying to kiss the Latin vixen at the same time. She couldn't kiss her so she decided to suck on her D size breasts. Zita was being vocal about the pleasure she's getting right now and then start to bounce gently on Ron.

Both girls were being vocal right now and didn't hear a creak at first. Then all of a sudden… CRE-E-E-EAK! BOOM! The bedrail broke on contact with the floor and the weight of the three on the bed and all three found themselves on the floor.

The first words that would have come out of Ron's mouth if it wasn't full of a certain Latin delicacy at the time would have been 'What the hell?' So the girls said it for him but they didn't use 'hell.' "WHAT THE FUCK?" Both girls said out of confusion.

* * *

Don't you just hate it when you get in it good and the bed falls apart? (grins) But anyway... another one in the books. What will happen next? Stay tuned. Until then, RC

Next Chapter: Broken Bed Equals Repair Work


	8. Broken Bed Equals Repair Work

As you read in the last chapter, the trio were in midst of their activities when the bed rail broke on them. Will they repair it? Read and see. Besides, you'd be mad as hell if the bed broke on you guys as well. But anyway... on with the story.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains foul language. Now don't say that I didn't warn you because I did.

Chapter Eight- Broken Bed Equals Repair Work

The first words that would have come out of Ron's mouth if it was full of a Latin delicacy at the time would have been 'What the hell?' So the girls said it for him but they didn't use 'hell.' "WHAT THE FUCK?" Both girls said out of confusion.

Kim and Zita quickly got off of the blonde and then Ron soon stood up and surveyed the damage. He found out that exactly that the bedrail did not break after all. It slipped out of the hole it was in and due to the bouncing and the weight of the three on the bed; made it slip out. _Damn, I thought that I would have to buy another bedrail. Luckily this one is made out of steel. Now where did I put that damn screwdriver?_ The blonde thought.

The girls looked on while Ron surveyed the damage. Zita finally asked, "Is it broken?"

"No, it slipped out of the frame it was in. I'll have to tighten it before we could do anything else." Ron said.

"Is there anything that we could do to help?" the redhead asked.

"No, I got it." Ron said while walking over to the dresser. He opened the bottom dresser drawer and began searching for a Phillips screwdriver. Seconds later, after being unsuccessful in the first drawer, he quickly closed it and opened another one. Soon, the blonde said out loud, "Where the hell did I put that damn screwdriver?"

Kim and Zita meanwhile were slipping on their panties and their t-shirts. They both heard Ron's words and giggled. The Latin beauty looked at the redhead and said, "I see someone's getting frustrated."

Kim nodded and said, "I would be too if I were in Ron's shoes. How about we go help him look. After all, we helped him cause the bed rail to slip out."

Zita nodded and they walked over the Ron's closet and began searching for the missing screwdriver. Soon the three turned his room inside out looking and soon the blonde finally found the screwdriver. "Here it is. Silly me I put it in a shoebox under the dresser."

Both girls looked at Ron crazy and shook their heads. "Okay, while Ron fixes the broken bed, let's clean this room back up." Kim said to the Latin female.

"All right, let's get this done and help Ron with the bed so we can get back to doing what we were doing before we broke the bed." Zita said.

The two girls began working on cleaning up the mess that they made searching for the screwdriver. It didn't take them long to get the room clean and soon Zita was hanging the last article of clothing back in Ron's closet. After she closed the closet door, they immediately went over to the broken bed and try to help Ron fix it.

"So what do you want us to do?" Kim asked the struggling blonde.

"Pick the other end up and don't let go." Ron said.

Kim did as she was told and Ron barked out more orders. "Zita, make sure you hold this end as I screw this final screw in."

Zita did as she was told as well and everything went smoothly. Soon the bed rail was back in its proper place. All there is to do now is put the mattresses back on the bed. "Kim you grab one end of the mattress and Zita you grab the other end." Ron said as he picked up the middle of the mattress.

Soon the mattress found its way on the bedrails and all of the sudden the other end fell down and on Ron's foot at that. "Owww! Get this damn thing off my foot!" He yelled.

Kim and Zita quickly got the mattress up and off the floor and Ron quickly moved the fallen bedrail. Ron walked around gingerly for a few minutes to get the feeling back in his foot. "Damn, that hurt. Luckily it's not broken or that would have really tanked." Ron said.

After getting the feeling back in his foot, Ron and the girls began working on the other bedrail. _Damn bedrails. How am I supposed to get some if they keep falling down?_ The blonde thought. Ron barked out orders as he feverishly screwed in the final screw. After finishing up the bedrail, they try the mattresses once again.

Kim and Zita went to opposite ends and lifted while Ron grabbed the middle and lifted. They successful got the first mattress on the bed. After working like hell, they finally got the bed back in order. Ron thought of something, _I hope the bed doesn't fall down again if we get on it. Better test it out to make sure._ "Kim, get on the bed."

"Why?" Kim asked.

"To make sure that it doesn't fall down again." Ron said.

"Sure. Zita come with me." Kim said.

Zita nodded. They made their way to the bed and Kim climbed on first. "Hop up and down." Ron said. Kim did as she was told. _So far the bed is holding out. Better have Zita get on as well._ "Zita it's your turn, when you get on both of you bounce up and down."

Both girls were on the bed and began bouncing on the bed. The bed held up and Ron thought, _my turn now._ "Make way ladies cause the Ron-man is coming aboard." Ron climbed on the bed and all three starting bouncing up and down on the bed. "Yes. It held up great. Now where were we?" Kim said.

"Hold up a minute, Kim. I'm a little exhausted from all the lifting and screwing." Ron said. Zita and Kim started laughing at the comment. Ron had a puzzled looked and asked, "What did I say?"

"Lifting…" Kim began.

"…and screwing." Zita finished.

"What the…? Oh… now I get it." Ron said finally catching on to what the joke was about. "You two are crazy."

The trio was laughing so hard that they were in tears. Soon after the laughter died down, the trio looked at each other and Ron asked, "So what do we do know?"

"Let's pick up where we left off." Kim said taking off her t-shirt. Zita did the same and then leaned over and kissed Ron. After breaking the kiss, both girls stood up and slowly slid their panties to their feet giving Ron a full view of what he had before the accident.

"So Ron, are you ready for Round 2?" Zita asked.

"We're ready so let's go." Kim said.

_Looks like it's time for Round 2. Maybe this time the bed won't break on us._ The blonde thought.

* * *

It looks like they are going to pick up where they left off. What'll happen? Will the bed break this time? Stay tuned. Until then, RC

Next Chapter: A Lustful Sitch: The Lust Intensifies


	9. A Lustful Sitch Part One

Back again with another chapter. First off, I would like to thank FireKP1 for beta reading this chapter for me. This will be a 2 part chapter. Now on with the story...

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains a descriptive lemon. Don't say that I didn't warn you because I have.

Chapter Nine- A Lustful Sitch: The Lust Intensifies (Part One)

Both girls made their way to the blonde who is currently lying on the bed. Ron forgetting about the time looked over at the clock. The clock read 10:45. _Damn it's that late? Oh well, the girls are staying the night anyway so I might as well enjoy this while it last. By midnight, this fantasy reality is over._ The blonde thought.

Kim and Zita soon started kissing each other trying make Ron rise to the occasion but he was still tapped from trying to put the bed back together. Kim looked at Zita and said, "Ron's still tired from earlier, would it be a good idea to let him rest for awhile?"

The Latin cutie looked at the redhead and said, "I've got an idea. Let's…" Zita whispered the idea to Kim and she lit up like a bulb. Kim nodded at the idea. Both girls were at each side of Ron and they started kissing on him. Ron just closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the feeling but it was no use.

The sexy redhead and the Latin vixen soon took drastic measures. They continue to kiss on him and started to make their way south. Meanwhile Ron was in another world. _So tired from earlier, trying… not… to… nod… off._ The blond thought. His train of thought was soon interrupted when he felt two pairs of warm lips and tongues sucking and licking on his manhood.

His eyes shot open and were big as saucers and soon they rolled in the back of his head. He tried his best to not to moan from the feeling but he just couldn't resist. _Oh my God… they know how to do that so well._ The blonde thought. Meanwhile the girls were taking turns on Ron and they succeeded on making him rise to the occasion.

Kim looked at Ron and asked, "How does that feel?"

Ron mumbled something but they didn't understand it. Kim asked, "Remember what Zita and I said earlier about a double dose?" Ron nodded. "I don't know about Zita but I'm ready for it."

"Oh believe me, I'm ready as well." Zita said.

"Then let's get on with it, shall we?" Kim said.

"Surely." Zita said.

The girls began to strip off their little clothing that they put on earlier. Ron meanwhile is still at a lost for words. Soon the girls were on all fours waiting for Ron but he quickly got off the bed and said, "I need to get a condom right quick."

"Oh come on Ron. You didn't have one earlier when we was going at it." Zita said.

"So why do want to get one now?" Kim asked.

"I… er… um…" was all Ron could say. The girls turned around and sat on the bed and gave the come here gesture. Ron walked over to the girls and said, "We might as well get this over with." The girls turned back around and got on their hands and knees. Ron just stood there trying to decide which one to pick.

His best friend soon got annoyed and said, "Since you won't hurry up, I'll decide for you." She turned around and grabbed her best friend. She stood up and kissed him for a few seconds and sat back down. She positioned him right in front of her, turned around and got back on her hands and knees.

Ron just stood there trying to think of to get out of this. _I know I said that I would do anything to help her but I don't think that she's ready for this step yet._ He thought. Kim turned around again and soon Zita followed suit. "Ron what are you waiting for? An open invitation?" the Latin vixen asked.

"No. I just don't think that Kim's ready for this yet." Ron said.

"Ron, look at me." Kim said

Ron looked into his best friend's green eyes. Kim looked at her best friend and said, "Ron trust me. I'm ready for this. Don't hold back because you think you might hurt me. Just go for it, okay?"

Ron looked away for a minute. Kim decided that it was time to use her infamous Puppy Dog Pout. "Pwease?" She said.

Ron looked at her and turned away just as fast and said, "Oh no, not the Puppy Dog Pout. Put it away. Turn it off. I'll do it!" Ron said frantically.

"That's a good boy." Kim said turning off her PDP.

Zita turned and looked at Kim with her mouth agape. Kim smiled at the Latin and said, "With that maneuver, I can get him to do anything I want."

"Damn girl you got to teach me how to use that." Zita said.

"Okay, but it'll cost you." Kim said to Zita. She turned back to Ron said, "Now let's get on with this."

"Oh, alright." Ron said.

"Zita, lie down for a minute." Kim said. Zita did as she was told. The Latin beauty lie on the bed and asked "What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see, if Ron ever hurries up and get on with it." Kim said. "Meanwhile just please yourself."

Zita did as she was told. Meanwhile Ron just looked on as Zita pleased herself and Kim turned around again. She said, "Ron, if I turn around again, I'm going to force you in me myself." Kim turned around and started helping Zita please herself by licking on her sensitive area.

Ron just stood there and watched Kim and Zita make out and had no choice but to join in. _If she turns around again I'm in trouble, so I might as well get on with this. But watching those two make out is better for me cause I'm still a little tired from earlier. What do I do?

* * *

Oh boy, somebody's getting frustrated. Will Ron do it? Stay tuned. Until then..._

Next Chapter: A Lustful Sitch: The Lust Intensifies (Part Two)


	10. A Lustful Sitch Part Two

Okay guys, here's the second part to this lust-filled story. Sorry for taking so long to update.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains a descriptive lemon. Don't say that I didn't warn you because I already have.

Chapter Ten- A Lustful Sitch: The Lust Intensifies (Part Two)

Ron just stood there and watched Kim and Zita make out and had no choice but to join in. _If she turns around again I'm in trouble, so I might as well get on with this. But watching those two make out is better for me cause I'm still a little tired from earlier. What do I do?_

Kim was waiting for Ron but soon turned around again. "Ron, what did I say that was going to happen if I turned around again?" the redhead asked.

"That you were going to force me into you if I didn't hurry?" Ron asked.

"Yes and guess what?" Kim asked. Ron had a confused look on his face and Kim continued, "Come here." Ron walked closer to Kim and she quickly grabbed his manhood. Ron yelped as first out of surprise from Kim's forwardness. Kim pulled Ron forward and turned around.

Ron was wincing in pain from the way that Kim was pulling on him. "Okay, okay. I'll do it. Just don't pull on me anymore!" Ron said.

"Good. Now insert yourself or I'll do it again." Kim warned as she turned around.

Ron looked down and noticed that Kim still had a good grip on his manhood. _Ow… All that pulling hurts! Aww man… she's not going to let go either. _Ron thought. _No choice but to do it if she ever lets go of me._

Ron stood behind his best friend, grabbed her by the hips and inserted himself in her womanhood. Kim felt this and asked, "What did we just talk about?"

"Need lubrication. I just can't go there dry as a bone, Kim." Ron said.

"Okay, but hurry up." Kim said.

"I still don't think that you're ready for this." Ron said.

"Ron!" Kim said sternly. "Just do it."

"Okay, but you asked for it." He warned his best friend.

"I don't care." Kim said.

While Kim continued to lick on Zita's sensitive area, Ron pulled himself out of Kim's womanhood and inserted into the tightest hole on Kim's body. Kim is grimacing from the feeling and Ron felt her tense up. Kim bit back a pained groan as much as she could but… "Ahhh…"

Ron quickly pulled out and asked his red-headed best friend, "Are you alright, KP?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why did you pull out?" Kim asked.

"I didn't want to see you in any kind of pain, KP." The blonde said.

"I'm fine. Go back in and don't pull out until I tell you to." The redhead commanded.

The Latin beauty decided to step in and say, "Kim, you don't have to be tough all the time. Just take it slowly for the time being until you think that you're are ready for something like this."

"Okay, I won't do this then. Maybe next time." Kim said.

Ron smiled after Kim said that. Kim turned around and saw the big smile that Ron had on his face. "What are you smiling about?" She asked.

"I'm just glad that I didn't want to hurt my best friend." Ron said.

"Okay, I have a better idea then." Kim said sultrily.

"And what is that?" the blonde asked.

"This…" Kim said as she gently lifted Zita up and kissed her passionately. During the kiss, Kim lay back on the bed and pulled the Latin beauty on top of her. Ron just stood there and watch the two make out. After breaking the kiss, Zita said, "You can jump in at anytime."

_If I do, I don't know where to start. Oh well, here goes…_ the blonde thought. Ron positioned himself behind the Latin and gently inserted himself in the Latin. Zita moaned from the feeling as she continued to kiss the redhead. Ron started to pump slowly making Zita break the kiss from Kim and started speaking in Spanish.

_It's getting good to her now since she's speaking in Spanish. Time to turn it up._ The blonde thought as he sped up making Zita moaned and speak loudly in her native tongue. Kim leaned up and started back kissing the Latin. While doing that, she reached down and started rubbing on Zita's sensitive area.

This drove the Latin up the wall with pleasure. She started getting more vocal by the second until…

"Don't stop… I'm going to…"

She climaxed seconds later and collapsed on top of Kim. Ron pulled out and inserted in his best friend and gently started to pump. Just like Zita, Kim started showing how much she really like the feeling. And to make it even better, Zita leaned over and started talking dirty in the redhead's ear. "You like that? Hmm? You like how that hard thing feels?"

Kim couldn't take anymore pleasure and soon she climaxed squirting her juices all over Ron's member. Ron pulled out and sat on the bed and lay back trying to recover from the intense lust session. He looked over at the clock and it said 11:30. _Damn, I only have about 30 mins left of this lust session. It's a good thing that I'm off tomorrow cause I'm gonna sleep like hell._ The blonde thought.

After recovering the girls stood up and looked at Ron. "We're not done with you yet, Ron." Kim said.

"You haven't came yet. So it's our turn to pleasure you." Zita said.

Both girls got on the bed and crawled towards Ron's already hardened member and began to lick and suck on it like a lollipop. Ron tried to hold in a moan and the pressure from earlier. The girls took turns on Ron again and while Kim was taking her turn, Zita went towards Ron's ear and started nibbling on it.

Between the nibbling and the sucking, Ron tried his best to contain the pressure that was building up and soon he ended failing to do so. Before Ron climaxed, Zita went back to helping Kim. When Zita started licking on his member, Ron soon exploded.

After Ron climaxed, the girls both started licking the juices off of Ron's member. _It's a good thing that I'm laying down cause I won't be able to move for awhile._ The blonde thought.

Minutes later, the girls lay beside Ron and Kim asked, "So how was it?"

"Do you really have to ask?" the blonde asked.

"Yes." The redhead replied.

"To be honest, I don't know who or what I like more. I'll just say that I like the entire session." Ron said.

"Good." Both girls said at the same time.

The girls drifted off to slumber while Ron looked at the clock one last time. The clock read midnight. _Finally its midnight, this has been one hell of a lust session for me. Well, I'll wake up tomorrow and go through it again._ The blonde thought and soon he joined the girls in slumber for the next day; things are going to get wilder for him.

* * *

How wild will thing get for Ron. Stay tuned. You guys know what to do already. There's no need for me to say it. Until then.

Next Chapter: Bonnie Makes a Visit


	11. Bonnie Makes a Visit Part One

Well here's the next chapter in this lust-filled story. I hope I don't step over the boundaries too much with this story. This will be another 2-part chapter.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains foul language. Now don't say that I didn't warn you, cause I have already.

Chapter Eleven- Bonnie Makes a Visit (Part One)

The next morning Ron woke up and discovered that the girls that were lying beside him had left. He found a note on the pillow and read it. The note said:

_Ron,_

_Sorry we had to leave but thanks for the awesome night last night. Can't wait to do it again. We'll see you later for both of us had to go to work today. _

_Love & Lust Kim & Zita_

Ron took the note and placed it on the dresser as he made his way to the bathroom. He grabbed a blue towel and washcloth out of the cabinet and turn on the water. _What a night that has been. I really like it but Drakken will pay for this even if I have to blast him with the damn Lust Ray myself._ The blonde thought as he entered the shower.

Meanwhile at the job, Zita and Bonnie were talking about the events that happened last night. Bonnie is standing there slack jawed at what she's hearing from the Latina manager. Zita told her from the first encounter to breaking the bed.

"Damn. You did all of that?" Bonnie asked. "Including breaking the bed?"

"Sure did. But I think I was under some kinda spell. I don't know but one thing led to another and I ended up finding myself at his house with his best friend and we ended doing it again." Zita said. "Yeah and we did break the bed. Luckily he fixed it thought."

"So how was Ron?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, you should know. You were with one that helped me in the storage room along with four other girls." The Latina said.

"Yeah but we shared him though. I wanted a piece of him to myself." The teal-eyed brunette said.

"Well, you have your chance. I gave him the day off because of last night activities." Zita said.

"But I'm on the clock. I just can't leave right now." The brunette said.

"Go. I'll take care of it." The Latina said. Bonnie turned around and headed out the door when she heard Zita say, "Make sure you get a good one for me."

"Will do." Bonnie said with her car keys in her hands sprinting for her car. She quickly got in and drove for her house almost running every red light on the street. She finally realized what she did and thought, _Damn, I didn't mean to do that but this is one opportunity I can't pass up. Watch out Ron Stoppable for you have a surprise coming your way._

At home, Ron just now finishing his shower and headed to kitchen to find something to eat. He looked in the refrigerator and couldn't find anything. _I need to go to the store later on_. He thought. So he just whipped up something and quickly ate it.

He went to the living room and grabbed the remote and started to channel surf. On most of the channels he came across was the news. _Damn it must be noon. Maybe something will be on later._ He thought as changed the channel again. Pretty soon after boredom had sunk in, he nodded off dropping the remote on the floor.

At her home Bonnie Rockwaller is frantically hurrying herself to be pretty for a certain blonde male. She rambles through her closet trying to find the perfect outfit for Ron. After coming across a purple dress, she thought _yes this is the one. This one will work like a charm. If Zita is telling the truth about Ron, I think I'll have a wild time with him._

She laid the dress on her bed and quickly headed for the shower. She passed by her two obnoxious sisters, Connie and Lonnie on the way to the bathroom.

"Uh… excuse you?" Connie said.

"Rude much?" Lonnie followed.

"Sorry! And by the way… fuck off both of you." Bonnie said.

"What the hell has gotten into Bonnie?" Connie asked.

"I don't know but it's making her act so crazy." Lonnie said as both older siblings left the hallway. In the bathroom, Bonnie quickly showered and sprayed on her best scented perfume. She quickly put her hair up and headed back to her room. She put on her purple dress, high heel shoes and headed for her car and soon made her way to Ron's house.

Meanwhile Ron was having another naughty dream, this time about Bonnie. Before it got too far he woke up with a light tint of sweat on his forehead. _Man what was that about. I know I'll continue to have naughty dreams but… about Bonnie? I don't think she'll give me the time or the day._ The blonde thought.

Ron got off the couch and thought. _I hope Wade comes up with the antidote soon or I'll never see the end of this. _He looked around and the living room is in a mess. He went to the closet, grabbed the vacuum and started cleaning up.

During the middle of his cleaning, he heard a knock on the door. He turned off the vacuum and went to the door. The person knocked again and he said, "I'm coming."

He opened the door and received a shock of his life.

"Bonnie…" He said.

"Hey. I thought I decided to stop by and see how an old friend's doing." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie we never were friends in high school." Ron said. "What's with the sudden interest?" He asked.

"What's wrong with stopping by?" Bonnie asked trying to avoid answering the question.

"Nothing." Ron said.

"Well… are you going to ask me in?" The brunette asked.

"Oh… sure come on in. Excuse the mess I was in the middle of cleaning." The blonde said.

"Don't worry. My room can be a pigsty from time to time." The teal-eyed beauty said.

Bonnie made her way to the living room and sat on the couch. Ron quickly finished cleaning and put the vacuum away. He came back in and sat beside the brunette. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asked.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing?" Bonnie said nervously.

"You're lying Bonnie." Ron quickly said.

"Okay, okay. You've got me. One of my friends on the job told me how good you are in the bedroom." She said.

_Oh great, here we go again._ The blonde thought. _Might as well make the best of it._ He looked over at the clock and it read 1:30 PM. _Great no wonder she's here. Damn effect, I'm going to kill Drakken for this._ "Why do you want to know that anyway?" He asked.

"I'm just curious." Bonnie said as she crept closer to the blonde. "Besides I always get what I want."

She gently brushed her lips against the stunned blonde. He quickly broke the kiss and said, "Wait a minute."

"What's the matter, Ron? Don't you like me?" Bonnie asked.

"No… yes… I… aww man." He said. "Bonnie you're a cute girl and all but…"

"But what?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't have any more protection. I can't do this without it." He quickly said.

Bonnie reached in her purse and pulled out a condom. "I got you covered now come here." She said.

_Damn she got me. _He thought. He shook his head and said, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Well it looks like things are about to get hot and heavy for Ron again. What will happen next? Stay tuned. Until then, RC.

Next Chapter: Bonnie Makes a Visit (Part Two)


	12. Bonnie Makes a Visit Part Two

Here's the second chapter to this part with Bonnie. I hope that I don't overstep the boundaries. But anyway... On with the story...

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains a descriptive lemon. Don't say that I didn't warn you.

Chapter Twelve- Bonnie Makes a Visit (Part Two)

Bonnie reached in her purse and pulled out a condom. "I got you covered now come here." She said.

_Damn she got me. _He thought. He shook his head and said, "Okay, let's go."

Bonnie stood up and gently kissed Ron. Ron broke the kiss and said, "May I ask why are you doing this?"

"Well… every since the storage room incident. I wanted you to myself." She confessed.

"Are you being honest with me?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I am." She said.

"Okay." He said. Ron sniffed the air and asked, "Are you wearing perfume?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make a good impression on you before whatever happens happened." Bonnie said.

"Well I say that mission accomplished on that part." Ron said.

"Good. Now where were we?" Bonnie asked while pulled the blonde close to her. They brushed lips once again and Bonnie decided to take things a step further. She gently pushed Ron down on the couch and straddled him. She leaned forward and gave him a massive Frencher.

After breaking the kiss, Ron looked down and said, "You know, right before you showed up, I had a dream just like this."

"Really?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, really." Ron said.

"Well how about we make that dream a reality." Bonnie said sultrily.

Bonnie reached down and grabbed the hem of her dress and slowly pulled upwards giving Ron a great view of her black bra and panties. Bonnie's dress soon found its way on the floor. Ron is gazing at how toned Bonnie really is.

"How do you stay so toned?" He asked.

"I work out regularly. So it's a good way to stay fit." Bonnie said. "Now enough about me. Let's get back to you."

Bonnie started grinding on Ron trying to make him stand at attention. "You like that baby?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." Ron said with a sigh.

"Good cause it's going to get better." The brunette said as she continued to grind her panty clad crotch on Ron.

_If she keeps this up, I'm going to pop before time._ The blonde thought. After grinding on Ron, she leaned in and kissed him passionately. Acting on instincts, Ron reached behind the brunette and tried to unclasp her bra but was unsuccessful. Bonnie picking up on the idea of what Ron's trying to do, she undid the bra clasp for him allowing her breasts to hang freely.

Ron reached up and gave them a soft squeeze getting a moan from the brunette. After feeling how soft they were, he gently sucked on her nipples making them hard instantly. Bonnie wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck so he could get a mouthful of her breasts. Bonnie continued to grind on him while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wait a minute…" Ron said.

"What's the matter am I not pleasuring you well enough?" Bonnie asked.

"It's not you, you're doing fine. I was thinking that we should take this to the bedroom." Ron said.

"But I don't want to get off your lap, Ronnie." Bonnie pouted.

"I'll fix that." The blonde said. He put his hands under Bonnie's thighs and stood up. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and hung on to Ron while he walked to the bedroom. After reaching the bedroom, Ron stopped beside the bed expecting the teal-eyed vixen to let go but she didn't.

"You can let go now." Ron said.

"I don't want to…" She said playfully. "You'll have to sit me down."

"Okay, okay. I'll sit you down." Ron said while gently sitting the brunette on the bed. Bonnie let go and quickly reached for his boxers. "Now let's see what we have here." She said. She gently tugged on his boxers lowering them to Ron's ankles. Now with her favorite play toy exposed, she reached up for it and gently started to jerk him off slowly.

_If she does like she did in the storage room, I'm really going to enjoy this._ The blonde thought. And Bonnie did just that. She jerking him off slightly and when it was to her desirable length, she took him in her mouth as much as she could. She gently sucked on it getting a moan from the blonde. "You really know how to do that so well." Ron said between moans.

Bonnie continued suck on Ron until he said, "Wait a minute, hold on a second."

Bonnie looked up at Ron with his member still in her mouth. She slowly released him from her oral prison and asked, "Now what's the matter?"

"I've been getting all the attention, now it's your turn to receive it." Ron said.

Ron gently picked up Bonnie and laid her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and gave her a quick kiss before he started planting butterfly kisses all over Bonnie's body including her breasts and abdomen. He went back to her breasts and gently sucked on her nipples to get the back on hard.

After giving her breasts some attention, he made his way down her sensitive area which was clad in silk at the time. He hooked his fingers around the waistband of her panties and slid them down her thighs revealing her shaven crotch. "My, my. What do we have here?" He said with a grin on his face.

Bonnie sat up and kissed Ron before he started lapping on her sensitive area. Ron started off slowly then sped up getting the brunette more aroused by the minute. He made sure that he licked every inch of her sensitive area before he did anything else. After he was done with that, he looked around for the condom that Bonnie had earlier.

"What did you do with the condom?" He asked.

_Bonnie you fool! How could you leave the damn rubber in the living room?_ The brunette scolded herself. "It's in the living room on the couch." She said while blushing from embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I'll go get it." Ron said.

He got up and went to the living to retrieve the object and soon came back. He tore the wrapper off of it and put it on his hardened member. He climbed on top of the brunette and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I'm sure. Now give it to me!" Bonnie said.

"Your wish is my command Your Highness." Ron said with a chuckle. He guided himself inside the brunette's warm, tight love hole. Bonnie moaned from the feeling when he first entered her. Ron started to pump slowly making Bonnie sound off from pleasure.

"Faster, go faster, damn it!" Bonnie said from pleasure.

Ron did as he was told and started speeding up. "Yes, that's it. Ooh, baby. Don't stop!" Bonnie said from the feeling.

Soon she climaxed from the intense feeling she was receiving. Ron got off of Bonnie and lay on his back. Bonnie took the opportunity and got on top of Ron. She grabbed his member and lowered herself on him and started grinding at first then started pumping. She leaned over and started to moan in his ear trying to make him climax.

Soon the pressure started to be too much for him and he ended up climaxing. But the brunette wasn't done with him yet. She got off of him, took the offensive object off of him, and began to suck his juices off of his member. Ron just lay there and enjoyed the feeling. When she was done, she crawled towards the blonde and kissed him on the cheek and cuddled against the blonde and drifted off to slumber.

_What'll happen next? Me sleep with Tara? Who knows, but this was great. But Drakken still has it coming to him._ The blonde thought right before he went to sleep himself.

* * *

And this concludes Bonnie's visit. I hope she enjoyed it while it lasted. Cause there's no telling when or where it may happen again. But anyway... You guys know what to do. Read and review. Please and thank you. Until then.

Next Chapter: Tara's Second Time


	13. Tara's Second Time Part One

As you read in the last chapter... Bonnie and Ron got it on again and Ron falls asleep. What will happen in this chapter? You guys know what to do, read and review. And by the way... You guys ask when will Shego have her turn? I will write a separate chapter later on, it will be part of this story but later on down the line so stay tuned for that. Now on with the story...

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: There is a light lemon in this chapter. Don't say that I didn't warn you.

Chapter Thirteen- Tara's Second Time (Part One)

After experiencing more sexual pleasure from a certain teal-eyed vixen, Ron nodded off from exhaustion.

**Dream sequence…**

"_Ron I need you to make love to me. I'm too young to be lonely." Said the blue-eyed platinum blonde._

"_But I just took your virginity a few days ago." Ron said. "Should you wait a few months or years at least?" _

"_Please Ron. Just this once. I really need you." _

"_I really don't know about this, Tara."_

"_Then allow me to make your mind up for you."_

"_Tara, please… I had a hard night and hard morning. I don't think that I could take anymore."_

"_Please, Ron. Do it for me." Tara said while using Kim's PDP._

"_NO! Please not that! Anything but that! Oh, alright. Okay, you win." _

He woke up from his nap very abruptly. _Damn it was just a dream. _Ron looked over and saw the brunette was still asleep. _Man I'm too young to be oversexed like this. Damn Lust Ray. _The blonde thought while he sat up. He gently shook the sleeping brunette beside him and said, "Time to wake up, Sleeping Bonnie."

Bonnie stirred a little bit and opened her teal eyes to the world once more. She sat up and looked at Ron and said, "I heard that smart ass. Nobody crack jokes but me."

"Sorry but I couldn't resist." Ron said while before giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek.

"I know, I know." Bonnie said while rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. She looked at the clock on the nightstand and said, "It's only 3 PM."

"Yeah. Would you like anything to eat while you're here?" Ron asked.

"No thanks. I'll get something on my way home." Bonnie said while getting out of the bed and putting on her floored panties. Ron stood up and slipped on a pair of jogging pants. Bonnie turned around and faced him and said, "I really enjoyed myself. I hope that we could do it again sometime." _Yeah when I haven't been zapped with a lusting induced ray, then maybe. Other than that, I'm not so sure about that._ The blonde though.

"Yeah sure, some other time." The blonde replied.

Bonnie leaned in and gave Ron a peck on the lips. She made her way to the living and put on her bra and her dress and calmly made her way to the door. Ron followed her to the door until the brunette thought about it. _Maybe I should give him one more for the road._

Bonnie turned around and said, "You know I was thinking."

"About what?" Ron asked.

"That I should give you one more for the road." Bonnie said.

Ron had a confused look on his face until Bonnie slowly dropped to her knees. She slowly dropped Ron's pants around his thighs. She took his member in her mouth and gently sucked on it. Acting on instincts Ron grabbed the brunette's hair trying to force all of his length in her mouth.

Meanwhile at Tara's house…

"Now you remember what to do just in case there's a fire right Tara?" Tara's mother asked.

"Yes, mother. I know exactly what to do. But right now I have this little project that I'm working on and I need to get back to it." The platinum blonde said.

"Okay sweetie. I'll see you in a couple of weeks." The older blonde said.

"Okay mother. Love you." Tara said while her mother walked out of the door. Tara closes the door behind her mother and immediately went to her room. She lies down on the bed and soon as she closed her eyes, she instantly thought about her first time.

**Daydream Sequence…**

"_Wait a minute, Bonnie." Zita finally said._

"_What is it?" Bonnie asked._

"_Let Tara go first." Zita said._

_Tara had a confused look on her face. "Why me? I don't think I should go first." Tara said._

"_Why not?" Bonnie asked._

"_Because I'm a virgin." Tara admitted._

_Meanwhile heard the word 'virgin' escape from Tara's lips and then said, "Tara, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."_

_Tara heard him and walked over to him and said, "I know…" Tara then started taking off her shirt and finished, "…but I want to do it anyway." With those words came out of Tara's mouth suddenly struck fear in the eyes of Ron._

_Shit… I thought I was in the clear for a minute. I really don't want to take this poor girl's virginity like this. But it looks like that I don't have a say in the matter. This really tanks! Ron thought. Ron looked up and saw that Tara has finished undressing while the other girls look on. Oh… my… God… I didn't know Tara looked like this!_

_Tara had her hands covering herself and her breasts. Ron looked at her and asked, "Are you sure you want to lose your virginity this way?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure. But I see that someone's is not ready for me yet." Tara said while removing her hands._

_Tara then leaned in and gently kissed Ron on the lips. Oh well, I might as well get use to this effect. I don't know what took so long for me to get use to it. But I'm still going to kick Drakken's ass for this. After the kiss, Tara saw Ron tense up. Her blue eyes bore into his brown ones and she finally asked, "What's the matter, Ron?"_

"_Oh, nothing is wrong. I was just thinking." Ron said._

"_About what?" The blue-eyed vixen asked._

"_Why would you do something like this?" Ron asked._

"_To be honest with you, I was sick of a certain person saying how good it was and all of that so I've decided to try it for myself." Tara said._

"_Quick question. Why do you want to try me? Why do you want to lose your virginity to me?" Ron asked._

"_You seemed like a nice guy so I figured why not." Tara said. "Now enough talk…" Tara leaned in and kissed Ron again. "…let's do this already."_

_After the kiss, she slowly lowered her head and began her ministrations. Ron had no choice but to receive it. After the time on her knees, she straddled Ron who was still tied up in the chair. Ron quickly spoke up just as soon as Tara was about to lower herself on him. "It's not too late to change your mind."_

"_My mind has been made up." Tara said as she lowered herself on him. She yelped as she soon felt how big he really was._

Tara opened her eyes and thought, _if the first time was okay. Maybe my second time would be better. I should call him over to hang with me for a little while._ Tara gets off of the bed and went for the phone to call Ron.

Meanwhile at Ron's house…

Bonnie was just finishing her ministrations and stood up. "So I'll see you later okay?" Bonnie said.

"Sure thing." Ron said while pulling up his pants.

Bonnie gave Ron one last kiss and left. Soon as he closed the door the phone rang. He rushed to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Ron? This is Tara."

"Oh, hey Tara. Listen I'm sorry about taking your virginity like that." Ron said.

"Why are you apologizing? I wanted to lose it." Tara said.

"But…" Ron started but was cut off.

"Are you currently doing anything right now?" The platinum blonde asked.

"No. Not at this moment. Why?" Ron asked.

"Would you mind coming over and chill with me for a little while? I'm lonely being here by myself." Tara said.

"But…" Ron started.

"But what?" Tara asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Ron said.

"Why?" Tara asked.

"Um…" Ron stammered. He tried to come up with an excuse but failed miserably. "Okay. I'm on my way."

"Okay. See you in a bit." Tara said before she disconnected the call. _Great. If everything goes well, I'll have my second time in no time._ Tara thought.

* * *

Who knew that Tara had a sneaky side? Is she really that determined to have more Ronshine in her life? Stay tuned. Until then...

Next Chapter: Tara's Second Time (Part Two)


	14. Tara's Second Time Part Two

Sorry for the wait and this short chapter. By having taking some time off from writing, I'm back again with this short chapter. By some reviews that I've been receiving, some want Shego to go next and one reviewer wanted Adrena Lynn. So this is what I'll do. I'll do Shego following Tara and then do Adrena Lynn. Is that okay with you guys? And I'm going to need a last name for Adrena Lynn as well. Most appreciative. Now on with the story...

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

No warnings in this chapter! (For once...) Enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen- Tara's Second Time (Part Two)

After hanging up from Tara, Ron got dressed and made his way to Tara's house. _I wonder why Tara wants me to spend time with her. There's no telling probably. But, I'll find out once I get there._ The blonde though en route to Tara's house.

Once arriving at the destination, Ron got off of his motorcycle and knocked on the door. After waiting a few seconds, the door opened revealing a stunning lady with platinum blonde hair with blue eyes. "Hey Ron. I'm glad you could make it on such short notice." Tara said.

"Thanks for inviting me." Ron said. He stood in the doorway for a minute hoping that Tara would invite him in. He noticed that she was staring into his eyes lost in thought. _I wonder why she is staring into my eyes like that?_ Ron thought.

_I never knew that Ron has such beautiful eyes…_ Tara thought. Ron quickly snapped her out of her thoughts.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Oh, sure. Sorry about that." Tara said while looking away.

Tara stepped out of the entrance allowing Ron to enter her home. Ron looked around and saw a couch. He walked over to it and sat down. Tara closed the door after Ron entered and sat beside Ron on the couch. Ron looked at the platinum blonde and asked, "Where are your 'rents?"

Tara decided to be straight forward coming out of her usual shy attitude and said, "My mom went on a business trip and won't be back for a few days."

"Oh so that's why you called me to come over, right?" Ron asked.

"Like I said over the phone, I was bored and felt lonely. So I called you." Tara said.

"Me? Why not Bonnie? You two are best of friends." Ron said.

Tara knowing the sitch she was in came up with a quick lie to throw Ron off of her true intentions. "Well, I called Bonnie earlier, but she said she work a double today. So I thought about that you were off today, so I called you." Tara said.

_Tara's lying… I just got finished with Bonnie and she never mentioned anything about working a double shift… What is Tara up to?_ Ron thought. "Okay…" Ron trailed off trying to figure the blonde girl's motives.

"So… are you up for some fun?" Tara asked as she slid closed to the male blonde. She gently rubbed her hand up Ron's thigh.

"Um… what kind of fun are you talking about?" Ron asked nervously.

"This kind of fun…" Tara said as she rubbed the bulge on Ron's pants. She leaned forward and kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron quickly stood up and started walking backwards towards the door.

"What's wrong Ron? Don't you like me?" Tara asked sadly.

"It isn't that… it just that I would be taking advantage of the situation." Ron said quickly.

"No you're not." Tara said as she stood up. She slowly made her way towards the nervous male blonde adding sway in her hips. Ron ended up with his back against the door. Tara stopped in front of him and placed both hands besides his shoulders on the door. She had him trapped.

Tara took the initiative and kissed the male blonde on the lips. Ron tried to turn his head but couldn't and he met the platinum blonde's lips head on. After Tara broke the kiss she said, "Ron I need you to make love to me. I'm too young to be lonely." Said the blue-eyed platinum blonde.

"But I just took your virginity a few days ago." Ron said. "Should you wait a few months or years at least?"

"Please Ron. Just this once. I really need you." the female blonde said while looking in Ron's chocolate eyes.

"I really don't know about this, Tara." Ron said while trying to avert his gaze.

"Then allow me to make your mind up for you." Tara said sultrily before she kissed him again.

"Tara, please… I had a hard night and hard morning. I don't think that I could take anymore." Ron said.

"Please, Ron. Do it for me." Tara said while using Kim's PDP.

"NO! Please not that! Anything but that! Oh, alright. Okay, you win." Ron said. _Who else did Kim teach her Puppy Dog Pout too? I really need to talk to her about that._ Ron thought. _The girls are using that way too much. I need to develop a defense to that. They are getting to me way too easily with that._

Tara smiled Bonnie's barracuda smile while grabbing Ron's hand and quickly pulled him to her bedroom. After they entered her room, Tara said, "This is my room, I hope you'll be comfortable here during our little duration."

_Why do I get the feeling that I won't be able to talk her out of this…When this is over I'll be too tired to move and this was suppose to be my day off. _Ron thought as he felt himself being pushed down on Tara's queen-sized mattress.

After Ron hit the bed, Tara immediately climbed on top of the male blonde. Tara leaned down towards Ron's ear and whispered. "Before you say anything, there's no way that you're going to be able to talk me out of this. I've been dreaming about that day and couldn't wait to get my hands on you again. Now that I have my chance, I'm not turning you loose until the morning. I'll make sure that you enjoy this cause I sure will."

She licked at the male blonde's ear after she was finished speaking. Ron's eyes were big as saucers after what she had told him. _Great, why did I ever say yes into coming here?_ Ron thought.

Tara dismounted the stunned blonde and said, "I see that someone is surprised."

Ron just laid there gazing at the platinum blonde's wardrobe. Tara had on a pink tank top with blue jean short shorts. Tara had her hands on her hips waiting for Ron to sit up and stop staring. Ron sat up and quickly put his hands behind his back knowing what was coming next.

* * *

It looks like that they are about to get it on. Stay tuned... Until then...

Next Chapter: Tara's Second Time (Conclusion)

Followed By: Mission Mode


	15. Tara's Second Time Conclusion

Alright... sorry about the cliffy but I had to set it up for this long chapter. Will Tara get what she wanted? Now on with the story...

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains mild language and sexual content. Don't say that I didn't warn you cause I already have.

Chapter Fifteen- Tara's Second Time (Conclusion)

Tara straddled the male blonde and kissed him passionately. Ron returned the kiss just as much as Tara placed out. He still kept his hands behind his back waiting for it. Tara reached around and noticed that Ron had his hands behind his back.

"Why do you have your hands behind your back?" Tara asked.

"Every time I go through this, the girl always tries to undo my pants and I try to stop them. So this time I'm just going to keep them behind my back until otherwise." Ron said.

"Don't you want to feel me up?" Tara asked.

"Yes, but I'm telling you. Soon as you go for the belt. I'll try to stop you." Ron said while looking away.

"Okay, but it your choice." Tara said.

Tara reached at the hem of her tank top pulling them over her head revealing that she didn't have a bra on under the tank top. Tara asked, "Are you should that you don't want to feel on these?"

Ron looked back at Tara and noticed her breasts were hanging freely. His mouth hung agape. Tara saw the expression on Ron's face and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Tara reached behind Ron's back and grabbed his hands. She brought his hands around and placed them on her soft C cup breasts. "Soft aren't they?" She asked Ron whose mouth was still agape. He could only nod for his mouth wouldn't work at that time. "If you like those felt…" Tara turned around still straddling the voiceless blonde and finished, "wait till you see how this feels." She started grinding on the voiceless blonde and asked, "Do you like that?"

Ron finally getting his voice back said, "Yes."

"Good." Tara said. She got off the chocolate-eyed blonde and placed her hands on the button on her short shorts. She unbuttoned them and slowly slid them down to her ankles revealing to Ron that she wasn't wearing any panties either. Ron's mouth went agape again at the site of a nude Tara standing in front of him.

_OH…MY…GOODNESS! _Were the only three words that the male blonde could only think of during that time right before his brain started to liquefy. Tara grinned at the expression on Ron's face. _So he really does like what he sees. Then its time to take it up a notch._ The platinum blonde thought.

Tara walked back over to Ron and straddled him once again and began to plant kisses on him to snap him out of his current trance. Ron shook off the trance and looked Tara in her blue eyes and said, "You look very beautiful."

Tara blushed at the comment and said, "Thanks." She slid back a little and started to work on Ron's pants. While she did that, Ron placed his hands behind his back again and allowed Tara to do her thing. After getting his pants undone, she tried to slide them off of him but Ron was sitting and she got them around his thighs.

"Ron…" Tara whined.

"Okay, I got it. Get up a minute." Ron said.

"I'll lie down instead. I want to show you something." Tara said.

Tara dismounted the male blonde and lay on her back. Ron stood up and took off his pants and his shirt leaving him in his red polka dotted boxers. When he was finished undressing he said, "Now, what did you have to show me?"

Tara at that time had her legs closed. She smiled and said "This…" She opened her legs giving Ron a full view of what he's about to get into. _Her hairs are the same color on her head at least._ Ron thought. _Of course they're the same color you moron!_ He thought and scolded himself.

Tara sat up and quickly went for Ron's boxers. Her quick maneuver startled the male blonde at first but then relax as Tara slowly slid his boxers to the floor. Ron now stood nude in front of an eager, frisky Tara. Ron looked off and thought _this is wrong on so many levels. Tara is a nice girl but I can't do this to her. Even if she used "The Pout" on me I can't do it._

Ron was snapped out of his thought when he felt Tara's warm lips on him. As Tara sucked on him gently Ron thought _Then again, I'll get over it._ Ron's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Tara begun to speed up trying to take in as much as she could. She ended up taking all of him in her mouth, held it for a few seconds and slowly released him slurping in the process.

Tara stood up, kissed Ron on the lips and sat him down on the bed. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a condom out of her top drawer. "Here…" she said giving the item to Ron. Getting a second thought she took it back from him and said, "I want to try something special."

She opened the wrapper, placed the condom in her mouth, dropped down her knees and put the item on Ron by using her mouth. When the item was on, she got in a few more licks and stood up. Ron didn't know what to say when he saw Tara do something like that. _Damn, where did she learn this? Hell, even Bonnie didn't do anything like this? For once in my life, I'm speechless._ The male blonde thought.

Tara straddled Ron and started to grind on him. She leaned forward and kissed him gently. After breaking the kiss, Tara rose up slightly, grabbed a hold of Ron and lowered herself on him. She gasped at first but then started to pump slowly moaning in time with the rhythm. Acting on instincts, Ron put his hands around her waist and began to match pace with the rhythm that the platinum blonde was making.

During this, Ron leaned forward and started to give Tara's breasts some attention. Tara moaned from the feeling and sped up slowly. After a few minutes of quick paced love making, Tara suddenly slowed down and stopped altogether. She came up with an idea that'll really make her more vocal.

"Ron…" she said between gasps of breath. "I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it? I'll be happy to do it." Ron said after regaining his breath.

Tara looked off at first and then said, "Back in the storage room, I saw what you had done to Zita."

_What is she talking about? What did I do to Zita? Oh no! Don't tell me that she wants too…_

"Would you do to me what you did to her?" Tara asked while blushing.

_Aww… man, yes she is. She wants me to do that to her. Why oh why has fate been so cruel to me?_ The blonde thought.

Ron sighed and said, "Okay. But I hope I don't hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. I promise you that." Tara said as she dismounted Ron. She climbed on the bed on her hands and knees ready for Ron. Ron stood up and shook his head. _I can't believe that I'm doing this to a nice sweet girl like her._ Ron climbed on the bed positioning himself behind the waiting blonde.

He grabbed hold of her hips and himself and inserted inside her womanhood first before doing anything else. He slowly started pumping at first and then sped up making sure that would have nice lubrication for it. Tara was very vocal from the feeling she was experiencing. Ron was hoping that she would climax soon because he didn't want to do that to her.

He sped up even faster trying to make her climax. Tara was moaning as loud as she could and with one final moan, she tensed him and climaxed. Ron felt something wet on his member and smiled. He pulled out and was going to take the item off but Tara stopped him. She grabbed him member and said, "You're not done with me yet."

_Damn, I thought I was in the clear for a minute. What else do I have to do?_ Ron thought.

"Do me like you did Zita." Tara commanded and turned back around. Ron shook his head again and positioned himself right back behind the female blonde. Tara grabbed her cheeks and spread them wide waiting for Ron to enter her. _I know I'm not going to like this. I really don't want to see Tara hurt because of me._ Ron thought. He grabbed himself and slowly entered Tara's waiting tight hole.

Tara eyes shot open at the feeling as she bit back a pained groan. Ron felt Tara tense up and quickly pulled out. Tara took some time to regain her breath and asked, "Why did you pull out?"

"It was hurting you so I had no choice but to pull out." Ron said sadly.

"That's okay. Try it again and this time, don't pull out." Tara said as she turned around again.

They tried again and this time Ron didn't pull out. He went in slowly until he got half way in her and started to pump slowly. Tara was moan and started calling the male blonde's name. Ron reached around Tara's front and start gently squeezing her breasts getting her even more vocal.

Soon Tara tried to hold it but she couldn't and she and Ron both climaxed at the same time. Ron pulled out and Tara turned over on her back. Tara took the item off of Ron and pulled him down on top of her. She told the male blonde, "I want to feel you inside me without that."

She grabbed his manhood and leaned into him pushing him inside her already moist womanhood. Ron was too exhausted to pump so Tara turned him over on his back and got on top with him still inside her. She started to pump frantically trying to make the male blonde climax inside of her. She sped up going faster and faster until she succeed on making climax.

She soon collapsed on top of Ron and Ron closed his eyes. Ron soon thought _Drakken your ass is mine when I see you again._ Tara leaned forward and kissed Ron on the tip of his nose and said, "Thanks for hanging out with me. I really enjoyed you coming over and the experience that we went through."

Tara soon fell asleep on top of the male blonde. Ron had his eyes closed and laid thinking _Tara's sweet and all but I really hated to do that to her even though she wanted it. The guy that gets this girl is going to be extremely lucky to have her. But if they hurt her in anyway they will have hell to pay._ And he soon drifted off to sleep thinking about the platinum blonde sleeping on top of him.

* * *

Well I guess Tara got what she wanted... another dose of Ronshine. What will happen next time? Stay tuned... Until then,

Next Chapter: Mission Mode

Followed By: Kindness Repaid


	16. Mission Mode

I've deicded to add a little action in this lust-filled piece. I hope that I don't mess this one up. You guys know what to do. On with the story...

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

No warnings in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen- Mission Mode

Ron opened his brown eyes to the world once again. After experiencing another night of lust and love with another girl, Ron stood up and stretched. He soon noticed that he wasn't at his home but still at Tara's place. He looked over his shoulder and noticed the nude sleeping platinum blonde.

_I really hate to leave her like this but I really got to go._ Ron thought. He got dressed and left Tara's place heading home. When he arrived, his Ronnuicator went off. He quickly got it out of his pocket and said, "Talk to me, Wade."

"Ron, Drakken is at it again." Wade said. "This time he stole the same laser that made you irresistible to the women."

"What is he going to do with it?" Ron asked the tech guru.

"I don't know but it's not good." Wade said.

"Does KP know about it?" the blonde asked.

"Yes and she's on her way to your house now." Wade answered.

"Okay, give me a minute to change." Ron said. "Ron out."

He disconnected the transmission and went inside to change. After changing his best friend and partner Kim ready in her mission gearwas at the door yelling, "Ron let's go. There's no telling what Drakken will do with that laser."

"Coming, KP!" Ron called out.

And just like that, the best friends go into mission mode. On the way to Drakken's secret lair, Ron noticed that his best friend was deep in thought and asked, "Are you okay KP?"

"Never been better. Listen, I'm sorry about a couple days ago." Kim said.

"Don't worry about it. It's Drakken that's going to be sorry when I get my hands on him." Ron said.

"Why do you want to get your hands on Drakken for?" Kim asked.

"For all the things he put us through and this last thing, it's payback time for Drakken." Ron stated.

The heroes arrived at his desert lair in Arizona and touched down. They thanked the pilot for the lift and made their way inside via air conditioner shaft. When they reached the exit, they hear Drakken gloating.

"And now with this unknown laser, I will take over the world. HA HA HA HA!" Drakken stated.

Shego looked at her employer with disgust and said, "I bet you don't even know what that thing does. This is the second time you stole it and Princess and the Buffoon destroyed the first one. So why in the hell did you steal the backup laser?" Shego said annoyed.

"So we can stop him like last time." An unknown voice said.

Kim and Ron dropped from the ventilation duct in their attack poses ready for them to make the first move.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken said surprisingly.

"Oy! Do you have to be surprised every time you see her? It's bound to happen when you try to take over the world, Dr. D." Shego said.

Drakken growls and said, "Just get on with the fighting and stop giving me lip."

"Will do." Shego said as she lunged for Kim.

While Shego and Kim fought, Roncalled to Kim, "While you're doing that I'll get Drakken."

Ron walked over to Drakken and said, "Drakken, there are two things that I want to say to you…"

"And what is that, Buffoon?" Drakken asked.

"One: Thank you." Ron said.

Drakken looked at Ron confusingly and said, "Why are you thanking me?"

"For stealing that laser which I call the Lust Ray." Ron said while pointing at the laser. "Thanks to that ray, I've never gotten so much sex in my life."

"Okay, didn't need to know that. And what is the second thing that you want to tell me?" Drakken asked.

"Prepare for a beating." Ron said while cracking his knuckles. He quickly grabbed Drakken by his collar and punched him in the face. Drakken tried to run away but Ron quickly did he trademark leg sweep and tripped Drakken into the controls on the laser activating the self-destruct button.

The laser fell apart into pieces and Drakken was angry. "You buffoon."

Ron grabbed Drakken and said, "My name is…" Ron punched him in the face. "Ron." (Punch) "Stoppable." (Punches repeatedly)

Ron lets go of Drakken and he falls on the floor. He tried to crawl away from Ron but was slow in doing so and Ron caught him again. Ron gave him a swift kick that sent Drakken flying into some boxes that he had stacked up. Drakken stuck his head up to see if the enraged blonde was in site and received another kick in the face for his troubles.

That last kick that Ron gave him knocked him back down. He picked him up and started punching him repeatedly in the face, stomach, anywhere on him that'll either leave a mark or hurt him severly.

Meanwhile Kim and Shego were going at it until Shego looked over at Drakken and saw that he was getting his. "Wait a minute, Pumpkin." Shego said and pointed over at Ron and said, "Your buffoon is handling himself well."

Kim looked at what Ron was doing to Drakken and said, "Ron, that's enough. I think he learned his lesson."

Ron got in a punch to the stomach for good measure and dropped an unconscious Drakken on the floor with his face bloody and a busted lip. Ron walked over to the two ladies and said, "Maybe now he will remember my name."

Minutes later, Global Justice came and put Drakken in the paddy wagon. They were going to do the same to Shego but Ron stopped them and said, "Let her go. She's innocent this time. This whole plan was Drakken's idea."

The officer said, "Okay. You're free to go." He released the handcuffs off Shego's wrists.

Shego walked over to Ron and said, "Thanks for getting me out of that. Maybe you're not such a buffoon after all. I owe you one." And she walked away back into the lair.

During this time, the paddy wagon started and was about to drive away when Drakken stuck his head out and said, "Kim Possible! You think you're all that, but you're not!"

Ron heard Drakken say Kim's name but didn't say his name. Ron asked the officer, "Would you mind stopping the wagon for a minute?"

"Sure thing." The officer radioed the driver and he stopped. Ron walked to the end of the wagon and said, "Drakken, come here a minute."

"What do you want, Buffoon?" Drakken said bitterly.

"This..." Ron grabbed Drakken again and punched him again knocking him back in the wagon. After Drakken hit the wall of the wagon Ron said, "That's for forgetting who I am, again." The wagon drove away taking Drakken to his fate.

Kim walked over and hugged her best friend and said, "That was a sweet thing that you did for Shego."

Ron blushed and said, "No big KP. Even she can be innocent sometimes."

"Ready to go, Ron?" Kim asked.

"Yeah let's go." Ron said.

The teen heroes boarded the jet and headed back to Middleton. In the lair, Shego watched the heroes zoom away in the sky and thought _Ron I will repay you for this._

_

* * *

_How will Shego repay Ron for his kindness? Stay tuned to find out. Until then... 

Next Chapter: Kindness Repaid

Followed By: Freaky Love


	17. Kindness Repaid

Okay, here's another chapter in the mix. I think I need to disable the anonymous review feature on this. But anyway... You guys wanted Shego to join the fun, well here it is... Sorry for not going into detail with this chapter here but I'll make up for it. On with the story...

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: May have a little dialogue in it but not too much.

Chapter Seventeen- Kindness Repaid

After watching the teen heroes zoom through the skies, Shego thought, _Ron isn't a buffoon at all. He's really nice caring guy. I really have to repay him for his kindness earlier. I'll do just that right after I take a nice long warm shower._

Shego turned away from the window now making her way to the bathroom to take a shower. She grabbed her favorite green towel and entered the shower.

**Back at the plane…**

The two teens were sitting down exhausted from stopping Drakken. Ron was sitting in a cushioned chair with his head tilted backwards and his eyes closed. He was about to fall asleep when his redhead best friend spoke up.

"I'm really proud of you today." Kim said.

"Thanks, KP. He had that ass kicking coming." Ron said tiredly. "Besides, it was fun watching Drakken trying to run away from me for once."

Kim giggled at the thought of Drakken trying to escape from her blonde best friend. She thought about Ron punching Drakken knocking him back into the wagon. _I've never seen Ron so aggressive. I wonder what cause the sudden aggressiveness. _She looked at her watch and it read 1:30 pm. _I should reward him for stopping Drakken._ She thought. "Hey Ron." Kim said alerting her best friend from his thoughts.

"Hm?" Ron said with sleepiness in his voice.

"I was just thinking that I should reward you for your actions today." Kim said.

"Oh, how so?" Ron asked with sleepiness in his voice still.

Kim looked over at Ron and noticed how he was sitting. She noticed that he had his arms behind his head with his head tilted back on the cushion with his eyes closed. She thought about it and came up with a wicked idea. _It's been a minute since I got laid so maybe this will be his reward._ The redhead thought.

"Like this…" Kim said as she got up and walked over to her best friend. She kept an eye on him making sure that he doesn't open his eyes or snap his head forward and notice her walking his way. She took off her mission shirt and her bra and sat them beside the chair that Ron was sitting in.

She straddled her best friend's lap making him snap his head forward. Ron quickly opened his eyes and said "What the…?" His best friend's breasts were the first thing he saw after he opened his eyes. Ron was nervous at the sight of his best friend sitting in his lap topless. He regained his composure and asked, "KP, why are you sitting in my lap?"

"Like I said Ron, I wanted to reward you for stopping Drakken today." The fiery redhead said sultrily.

Ron looked at his watched and it read 1:30 pm. _damn, no wonder she's acting like this._ He thought. _I'm already tired from giving Drakken the beating of his life. What more can I do?_ He sighed and thought _I may as well accept my reward from Kim._

"So what kind of reward do you have in mind for me?" Ron asked.

"Just sit back and relax, okay?" Kim said while she fumbled with her best friend's zipper. Trying as hard as she could, she couldn't get to her favorite anatomy of the male species. "Damn it." Kim said out of frustration. "This has got to be the dumbest invention that we could have though of."

Ron just sat there and inwardly he was laughing his ass off at his best friend's expense. Ron just shook his head and said, "Wait a minute Kim. I got it." He grabbed the zipper and had no problems with it. "There, satisfied now." Ron said with a grin on his face.

"You talking all of that now, we'll see if you continue to talk that trash once I get started." Kim said while sticking her hand between the hole of her blonde friend's cargo pants. She finally got her hands on what she wanted after minutes of struggle with a certain zipper.

Kim grabbed her best friend's member and squeezed it… hard. Ron grimaced at his best friend's current actions and said, "Ow… okay, okay. I'm sorry for the smart remark. Just… (Kim squeezed it again.) Owwww! Okay, alright. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Will you let me have my way?" Kim said with a good grip on the situation.

"Yes. Let go! It's beginning to hurt!" Ron said frantically.

"Okay, I'll make up for that." Kim said dismounting her best friend.

Kim let go of her best friend's member and Ron quickly winced in pain. _Damn it!_ Ron thought. Ron covered his manhood until the pain went away. Kim saw this and moved his hands.

"Kim, what are you doing?" Ron asked.

"You'll see." Kim said.

**Back at the lair…**

Shego finished her shower and now was finding the most revealing outfit in her closet to subdue the blonde that save her from going to jail. She searched until she came across the dress she had when her and Drakken went to the Bermuda Triangle to talk with Big Daddy Brotherson.

"Yes. This will work. But I got to catch him between the hot spot time." Shego said as she slipped on the dress. After dressing she quickly made her way to Ron's house. She opened his bedroom window, climbed in his room, closed the window, lay on the blonde's bed and waited for him to come home. She checked the clock on his nightstand and it said 7:55 pm.

**Meanwhile back on the plane…**

Kim was finished giving Ron his reward for the capture of Drakken. She quickly got dressed and sat back in her sit while Ron sat there with a grin on his face. _I really got to stop Drakken more often. I really like getting Kim Rewards._ The blonde thought.

"So, did you like the reward?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I have to stop Drakken more often. Those Kim Rewards are badical." Ron said.

Kim giggled at her best friend's remark. Soon the plane was making its way over the jumping zone. The heroes put on their parachutes and quickly jumped out of the plane. Minutes later they landed in front of Ron's house.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, KP." Ron said.

"Okay, Ron. I'll be home if you need anything." Kim said.

Ron took off his gear and made his way in his home. He left his gear outside and closed the door. _After a long day like that, it would be nice to sleep the night away._ The blonde thought as he made his way up the stairs. He finally made it to his room and opened the door.

When he opened the door he received the surprise of his life. He found Shego lying on his bed.

"Shego? What are you doing here?" Ron asked out of shock.

"Well, when you saved me from going to jail. I wanted to thank you but you had already left. So I decided to surprise you when you get here." Shego said.

"But Shego…" Ron started but was soon cut off.

"Please call me Sheila." The green hued woman said.

"Sheila…How did you find out where I live?" Ron asked.

"You'll never know that. I have my ways of finding out information." Sheila said as she stood up and made her way to the surprised blonde. "Besides, you'll like the way I'll thank you. I've never received any kindness from someone like you before."

"Well…" Ron started but was cut off again. This time Sheila kissed Ron before he could try to stop her. Shelia kissed him with all of the lust and love that was pent up inside of her. She spun Ron into the room and closed the door.

* * *

Sorry for misspelling Shego's first name two different ways. Well, I hope that Shego enjoyed her fun for now it's someone else's turn. You guys know what to do... Until then...

Next Chapter: Freaky Love

Followed By: Day of Rest


	18. Green Light Special

Okay... Sorry about the year long delay on this story, but I've been going through a hellacious bout with writer's block and plus I've been working a lot and working other stories.. and plus I've gotten a comp and put it in the shop twice and the last time it wiped out my Microsoft Word program and now I'm using wordpad now.. so excuse the misspelling and grammar errors. Also I've changed my penname to RC Williams. Sorry for the confusion.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Eighteen- Green Light Special

After closing the door to Ron's bedroom, Sheila continued to kiss Ron while leading him to his queen sized bed. She soon broke the kiss from the blonde and turned around. She walked seductively back to the bedroom and locked it. Sheila turned around and looked at the blonde who's sitting on his bed with a dazed look on his face.

"What's the matter Ron? Did my thank you kiss have you stunned?"

"I-I-I-…" was all that Ron could muster from his lips. He evidentially shook the cobwebs from his thoughts and found his voice. "A little bit but I'm still a little confused on why you're here, Sheila."

"Like I said, I want to thank you for getting me out of that situation." The green hued woman replied as she walked seductively back towards Ron. She looked at Ron and had a seductive smile on her face. "Out of all the times that you've seen me fight Kimmie, have you ever thought about me?"

Ron looked away, turned beet red and nodded. "Yes I have actually. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have you for a girlfriend. But I know that's not going to happen."

Sheila stopped in front of Ron. "Aww… how sweet." She cupped Ron's face and looked into Ron's chocolate brown eyes. "I have something to show you. Would you like to see?" Ron unconsciously nodded knowing full well what Sheila was talking about.

Sheila released Ron's face and reached behind her back. She started to unzip the back of her dress top while Ron quickly looked away. "Why are you looking away, Ron?"

"I can't look at you Sheila. I know what I did was a good but I can't take your gift." The blonde said. "I just wanted to prove your innocence."

"And that's why I must thank you my own special way." Sheila replied as she undid her dress top allowing her twins free. "Ron, look at me." Ron still kept his gaze away from the green-hued villainess. Sheila dropped her top on the floor, walked in front of Ron and straddled him.

Ron snapped his head up when he felt weight on his lap. The first thing he saw was a pair of green breasts with dark green nipples. He looked up and saw that Sheila had a smile on her face. "Ron I know that you being a hero with Princess and me being a villainess with Drakken, you probably don't want to find yourself in this situation with me. And you're wondering what'll happen if Pumpkin finds out."

Ron nodded. Sheila continued, "Don't worry about it Stoppable. I might be a villainess but I keep my word. She won't know if you don't tell her. This will be our little secret." Sheila leaned in and kissed Ron to prove her point. After breaking the kiss, Sheila gently pushed Ron back on his bed. "So will you accept my thank you gift now?"

Ron blinked once and sighed. "Yes. I'll accept it."

"Good cause your friend's telling me that you would've anyway." Shego told Ron while grinding on his hardened member to prove her point. She slowly slid down planting kisses all the way to his member. She unfastened Ron's pants allowing his member to pop free from its constriction.

Sheila marveled by the size of it, grabs his member and began to slowly jerk him off while licking the underside of it. "Hmm, you're really big for someone your size. It's been awhile since I've had a guy this size and they're usually older than you are."

Ron moaned from the lick before saying, "Well I guess I'm just blessed in that department." Ron continued to moan softly from Sheila's ministrations. Shelia started to alternate between licking and sucking on Ron's member. _She's so good at this..._ the blonde thought. "Shelia..." Ron started to speak but the green hued villianess stopped him. "Shh.." She started to suck on Ron's member slowly taking every single inch. Soon enough, she was deep throating. Ron's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw Shelia deep throat him.

Shelia took all of Ron and held it before coming up for air. She smiled at the blonde before saying "I took that you liked that??" The blonde nodded with a goofy grin on his face. "Well then, I think I'll continue." Shelia said with a smirk on her face before continuing her deep throat ministrations. Ron sighed softly while the green hued villianess continued to suck on his member. Shelia started to speed up slightly making Ron's eyes roll in the back of his head.

Some minutes later, Shelia got the desired length she wanted. She looked at Ron while she jerked him off. "So Stoppable, you ready for the main course?" _Oh man here we go again.._ the blonde thought. "Yes." He ended up saying meekly. Shelia stood up and slowly removed her black skirt giving Ron a view of her black thong. Ron sat that and continued to watch the green villianess slowly stripped for him. Shelia smirked before she turned around and slowly removed her thong giving Ron a great view of her bubble backside.

If Ron wasn't already at attention, he would be now. Shelia started to dance slowly and sensually for him before she walked over to him. She sat besides him before saying, "Why don't you get comfortable? After all this is your room." Ron nodded before he took off his usual attire. Now sitting on his bed in his boxers he waited to see what the green hued villianess would do next. Shelia started back jerking off Ron while saying, "Since I'm rewarding you for what you did, we can do anything you want."

Ron though for a second and soon replied, "It wouldn't matter to me what we did. I know that I'm going to like whatever we did." Shelia smiled as she continued to jerk off Ron to get him back at that length she had him earlier. "Good cause I want you to make you happy." The former Team Go member straddled the blonde hero while inserting him between her folds. Ron sighed from her warmth. "I can't believe how warm you are." Shelia looked at him with a smile on her face as she started to ride the blonde hero.

Ron grabbed hold of her hips while she continued to ride him but he soon realized that he doesn't have any protection on. "Shelia." The green villianess looked at Ron as she continued to ride him. "Hm?" "I don't have any protection on. I don't want to end up getting you pregnant." Shelia stopped for a second and kissed him. "You don't have to worry about that. My plasma powers prevents me from becoming pregnant." She replied before she started back riding him at a quick pace. "You like my thank you gift so far?"

Ron's sigh/moan let her knew that he was enjoying it. "I'll take that as a yes." Shelia said while maintaining the quick pace. Ron leaned forward and captured her lips with his which caused her to stop. Ron looked at the villianess questioningly. "Let's try something else." Ron nodded as Shelia got off of him and got on all fours. Ron crawled behind her and stopped. "Why did you stop? What's with the hold up?"

"Well every since we stopped your boss with that crazy ray, I've been in this same predicament every since then."

"And what's wrong with that? You should be damn lucky that you're getting this chance."

"Don't get me wrong, I like it and all but..."

"But what?"

"I was wondering have you ever did that here?" Ron asked while grabbing Shego's butt.

"Yes I love taking it there. You must want to do that?"

"Not yet. Not lubricated enough." Ron replied.

"Go ahead, it won't hurt me."

Ron took his member and placed the head of it near the entrance of her back door. Shelia backed up on Ron instantly penetrating her back door making her moan from her effort. Ron sighed from the tightness, grabbed her hips and started to thrust slowly making sure not to hurt her. Shego moaned from Ron's actions and started to grind on him while he pumped. Ron maintained that for a some time until he felt the pressure started to build up. Shelia already started to release her pressure while she continued to grind on Ron. The blonde continued to thrust at a slow pace then picked up speed as the pressure built up more and more.

Shego moaned softly while she came and Ron continued the pace. "How close are you Stoppbale?"

"I can't hold it for much longer."

"Okay, pull out. I want to taste my reward."

Ron pulled out as Shego turned around. She quickly started to suck Ron off at a quick pace. Soon the pressure was too much and Ron released his reward in short burst quickly filling Shego's mouth. Ron pulled out of her mouth and shot the rest on her face by accident. Shelia swallowed what was in her mouth and took the tip of Ron's member in her mouth again sucking it gently to get the rest. After her efforts, she got what she wanted, swallowed it, and released Ron from its oral prison. Now completely spent, Ron collapsed on the bed with his trademark goofy grin on his face.

Shelia crawled next to the blonde, kissed him gently, cuddled with him and soon sleep claimed both of them.

* * *

Well it looks like that Shego had fun with Ron. What will happen next to Ron? Who will he sleep with next? Who knows??? 


	19. Day of Rest Part One

Sorry for the long delay.. here's the next chapter and you won't believe who joined in...

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

No warnings for this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Nineteen- Day of Rest (not hardly) Part One

Ron awakened the next morning to find that the green villianess has left but she left her thong by Ron's bed to remind him on the night of lust they had shared. He picked it up and put it in his top dresser drawer with a big grin on his face. After putting his little souvernir away, he grabbed his towel along with a fresh pair of boxers and headed to the bathroom. When entering the bathroom, he turned on the shower so the water will get to the right temp. He looked in the mirror and observed his features. He smiled from what he saw. _Not a bad looking guy if I do say so myself..._ he thought to himself.

He reached for his toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing his teeth. Soon the water was at the right temperature as he spat the toothpaste out, rinsed his mouth with mouthwash and spat that out as well. He got in the shower, started lathering himself and rinsed off. He stood under the showerhead for a minute to let the hot water run down his features. He grabbed the shampoo, lathered his hair and scrubbed his hair. He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and turned off the water. As he stepped out the shower, the phone goes off.

He quickly grabbed the towel and goes to answer the phone. When he answered the phone, he got another surprise. "Hello?"

"Ron? This is Penny. The one you said who had beautlicious eyes."

"Oh, hey Penny. To what do I owe this call?"

"I just want to talk with you for a little while."

"Okay. Where do we meet up?"

"My place. I give you my address."

"Okay."

Penny told Ron where she lived and he quickly wrote it down. "Okay, I got it. I'll see you soon."

"Okay. See you." Penny replied before hanging up.

Ron finished toweling off and got dressed. He picked up the address he wrote down, his keys to the house, and headed out the door. As he made his to Penny's house, he wondered how did Penny get his number. _How did she get my number??? Must have asked Kim.. But why she wanted to talk with me?? sighs I'll know once I get there. I just hope that it don't be between those times cause if so, I'm in for it._

After 20 mins on his scooter he finally arrived at Penny's house. He pulled into her driveway and shut the engine off. After pocketing his keys, he walked up to the door and knocked a few times. After waiting for a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a blonde girl with baby blue eyes. "Hey Ron. Glad you could make it."

"Thanks for having me over Penny. May I come in?"

"Sure." Penny moved out of the doorway to allowing Ron to come in. Ron entered Penny's house and sat down marveled at interior decorations. "Wow you have a lovely home."

"Thanks. Do you like what I'm wearing?" Penny asked as she modeling her regular two tone purple top and long skirt combo.

"Yes. You look nice as always Penny. In fact, you look beautilicous." Ron added using his trademark grin.

"Thanks. But I think it would be better if I took this off."

"Take it off??" Ron looked at the clock and it read 1:30. _Oh no..._ "Um, are you sure you want to take it off Penny. I mean we could sit and talk for a little while longer."

Penny looked at Ron with a smirk on her face. "I'd figured we'd talk after our little activity."

"Why not now? I mean it's been awhile since I've seen you." The blonde said trying to stall.

"I know but for some reason, I feel strongly attracted to you." Penny replied while removing her purple top revealing to Ron her light purple lacy bra. While Penny was taking her top off, Ron closed his eyes for he didn't want to see Penny in her unmentionables. But when he opened them, he receieved an eyeful of Penny's bra clad chests. He tried to say something but his words got caught in his throat. Penny grinned at the blonde trying to talk.

"What the matter Ron? Cat got your tongue?"

Ron continued to stammer over his choice of words until Penny grabbed his face and kissed him gently on the lips. After breaking the kiss, Ron had his trademark goofy grin with a dazed look on his face. Penny giggled when she saw his expression. Ron came too, took a deep breath and looked down. "Penny.. even if we did do this, I'll still think that you have beautilicious eyes."

"Aww, that's a sweet thing to say." Penny replied before kissing Ron on the lips. "Shall we begin?"

Ron took a deep breath before he nodded. The blonde female smiled and kissed Ron again on the lips while straddling his lap. She started to grind on Ron's lap but soon remembered that she had her skirt on still. "Silly me. I forgot to take off my skirt." She stood up leaving Ron's manhood excited, turned around and slowly slipped out of her skirt now clad in her light purple silk panties and bra.

Ron was completely at a loss for words as he continued to look at the blonde in front of him. For as long as he knew Penny from school, he didn't knew that she had a figure like a cheerleader. Penny straddled Ron's lap once again and looked into chocolate brown eyes. She resumed grinding on Ron's lap getting a soft sigh from him. "You like that Ronnie?"

Ron nodded with his trademark goofy grin plastered on his face. Penny continued to grind on Ron's lap. "Then you'll love what I have in store for you next."

* * *

What will Penny have in store next for Ron? Stay tuned... read and review. 


	20. Day of Rest Part Two

Sorry about the lengthy delay. I've been working early mornings and such. As we last left off, Penny called Ron over to her place for a talk and the ray effects kicked in.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warnings: You already know the deal.

Chapter Twenty- Day of Rest (not hardly) Part Two

Penny continued to grind on Ron's lap. "Then you'll love what I have in store for you next."

"Oh and what's that??" Ron asked the beautilicous blonde.

"This..." Penny replied before reaching behind her back and unclasped her light purple silk bra. She caught the front of it before it exposed her breasts. She winked at Ron and dropped her bra exposing her breasts to him. Ron blushed a deep red while he continued to stare at Penny's exposed breasts. "Go ahead and touch them. I won't stop you. Besides, I've been wanting to do this with you since you told me that I have beautilicious eyes."

Ron snapped out of his daze and replied, "You still do. But, I still don't understand Penny. I didn't know that you had this in you. I mean you're a smart beautiful girl. Why not wait to do this for someone you really care about?"

"I did wait for the right guy and I'm looking at him." Penny replied while wrapping her arms around Ron's neck. She placed gentle kisses on Ron's forehead before she removed her arms and placed her hands on the button of Ron's jeans. Ron knew what was going to happen next and wasn't going to stop her. He figured that he would just sit back and enjoy the attention. The beautilicious blonde retrieved her prize and was amazed by it. A smirk developed on her features before she asked, "Is all of this for little ole me?" She batted her eyelashes seductively at Ron while she started to stroke her new favorite toy.

Ron bit back a moan as he felt Penny's soft hands caress and gently stroke him. With a firm grip on the situation, Penny leaned forward and gently captured Ron's lips with hers. She broke the kiss a few seconds later and continued her ministrations on Ron. Ron could no longer hold back and gave a soft sigh. With each stroke, Penny made it harder for Ron to keep his composure. Penny continued to jerk off Ron as he reached up and rubbed and massaged Penny's bare breasts. She looked at the blonde, smiled, and kissed him gently.

After breaking the kiss, Ron broke the brief silence. "You really have soft hands." He said between sighs. She smiled and stopped her ministrations. "There's always something I wanted to try with a guy." Penny confessed.

"What's that Penny?" Ron said while looking the blonde in her eyes.

Penny slid off Ron's lap while keeping her hands on his member. "This." She stated before beginning her oral ministrations. Ron was surprised that Penny had this in her as she continued her oral magic on him. He ran his hands through her silky blonde hair while she continued. She looked up at him with him still her in mouth. His head leaned back as she started back with her magic. She inwardly smirked before she deep throated him. The male blonde lets out a soft sigh as he clasped his hands behind her head.

Penny held the deep throat for a few seconds before she released him. She looked at him and smiled. Ron regained his composure before asking, "How did you learn to do that?"

Penny blushed before replying, "When I completed my homework one day, I had a lot free time on my hands. I wanted to watch a movie and I happened to stumble across one in my Mom's room. I put it in and it was one of those movies."

"A dirty movie?"

Penny nodded and continued while blushing. "I saw this woman pleasing this guy and she was doing what I just did."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she did some other few things to pleasure him as well." The blonde continued as she slid up a little while positioning her bare breasts over his slick erection. "This is one of them." She spreaded her C cup breasts apart before surrounding Ron's slick member between them. Ron couldn't believe that the beautilicious blonde in front of him knows how to tit fuck. Penny started the tit fuck as she squeezed them and rubbed her breasts all over Ron's member. Ron closed his eyes and enjoy the soft feel of Penny's bare breasts rubbing up, down, and in different directions against his member.

"Like it Ron baby?"

Ron moaned softly as Penny continued the tit fuck gently. "I'll take that as a yes."

"What else did... she do Penny?" Ron asked between moans.

Penny continued the gentle tit fuck as she replied. "Well she did this." Penny stopped, straddled Ron's lap, and started to grind seductively and slowly on Ron's lap. Ron reached up and rubbed her bare breasts slowly and gently eliticing a moan from the beautilicious eyed blonde. Penny stopped grinding, reached under her and grabbed Ron's member.

"Wait a minute Penny. Are you a virgin first off?"

The female blonde blushed and replied, "Yes, I am."

"So why did you pick me to take your virginity?"

"I talked with Tara the other day and she told me that you took hers and you was very gentle with her. So I figured that I ask you to come over and pop my cherry."

Ron took everything that Penny said to mind. He reached in his wallet and pulled out some protection. He was going to open it until Penny stopped her. "Wait Ron. Allow me." She took the condom out of his hands and opened it. She smirked, placed it beside Ron, and gently grabbed his member. "I want my first time to be without it. I trust you Ron that you'll know how to make me happy." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips to make her point. After the kiss, Ron looked Penny in the eyes. "Are you sure you want it without protection? I mean what if..."

Penny silenced Ron by placing one finger to his lips. "You don't have to worry. I'm on birth control." Ron relaxed after hearing that piece of news. The female blonde removed her finger and placed her soft lips on his. After the breaking the kiss, Penny stood up, turned around, hooked her thumbs in her pantyline, and slid them down while bending over. Ron never took his eyes off Penny while she removed her panties or her bare butt. The female blonde stood up, turned back around to face Ron and straddled him naked. She resumed grinding on Ron's lap while he gently squeezed her bare butt. The female blonde let a moan escaped between her lips as Ron started to massage her butt. "Okay. Enough of this." Penny said after another moan passed through her lips. "It's time to pop my cherry."

* * *

Heh heh.. sorry to leave you guys hanging like this but I'll the next chapter up ASAP.

Stay tuned.


	21. Day of Rest Part Three

Sorry about the lengthy delay.. again. So here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: You already know.

Chapter Twenty One- Day of Rest (Part Three)

"Okay. Enough of this." Penny said after another moan passed through her lips. "It's time to pop my cherry."

Penny rose up while grabbing Ron's member. She held it straight up as she begin to lower herself on it. As it began to enter her virgin folds, she let out a whimper from Ron's size. Ron noticed the whimper as he asked, "Are you alright?" With her eyes closed, she nodded. "I'm fine. Let's continue." She continued to lower herself until his tip reached her hymen. She opened her eyes before saying, "Here goes." She quickly lowered herself as the tip pierced her hymen. She gave another whimper as the pain rocked her devirginized flower.

"You want to continue?" Ron asked as he saw a tear escape from one of Penny's eyes. He took one of his fingers and gently wiped away the tear. Penny took a little bit of time before she answered. "Yes. Let's keep going. I've went this far, I'm not the type to stop once starting." She leaned forward and brushed her lips against Ron's once more before she straightened up.

The female blonde started to gently bounce up and down as she moaned. "Mmmm... this.. feel so good." Ron held Penny's hips as she continued to ride him. Penny took more of Ron as they continued until she felt him hit her sensitive spot. Once the spot was it, she instantly moaned from it. "Ooooh... right there." She moaned out. Ron leaned forward and took one of Penny's nipples in his mouth. He sucked on it gently as the brainy blonde continued to ride him.

Penny rode Ron for a little while longer before she stopped. She looked at him and smiled before she said, "Let's go to my bedroom. I'm sure you'll be a lot more comfy there than on this couch." Ron nodded. "Okay. You really know a lot about this to be a virgin." Penny smiled again. "What can I say? I'm a quick study." The beautilicious eyed blonde got off Ron. She moaned a little as she felt him slide out of her.

Penny stood in front of Ron. "Come on. I'll show you to my room." She grabbed him by his hand as he stood up. "And there's a position I want to try." The female blonde replied as she continued to lead Ron to her room. While following Penny, Ron caught a glimpse of Penny's butt. "What position are you talking about Penny? Did you see it in that movie?" Penny led Ron into her bedroom before she stopped in front of her bed.

She turned around, looked at Ron, and kissed him on the lips. "This is the position I'm referring to and yes I saw it on the movie." She got on her bed on her hands and knees. She grabbed her pillow and placed it underneath her. Ron realized that position for Tara wanted it in that same position. "Now you see it what I want?" Penny asked him while he snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes. I know now but wouldn't you want to ride me a little more to get used to my size?" Penny nodded but remained in that position. "Yes but I want it like this first."

Ron decided that it would be best to give her what she wanted. He climbed on the bed and positioned himself behind the female blonde. Penny waited for Ron to insert himself back in her freshly devirginized flower. Ron teased Penny for a sometime by rubbing the tip of his member against the lips of her womanhood. Penny moaned from the teasing before she replied, "Don't.. tease.. me.. Put it.. in, please." Ron obliged her by inserting half of his member inside of her. Penny moaned from it as Ron grabbed her hips.

The male blonde began to pump gently until he fully inside of Penny. He remained fully inside of her until she started to gyrate against him. Ron resumed his actions gently making the female blonde moan softly. Penny started to grip her pillow from the feeling she was receiving by Ron. She started to gyrate as he continued to pump in her. Ron leaned forward and squeezed one of her breasts while he continued to pump. Penny started to moan loudly as Ron began to speed up. Ron slowed down back to the gentle pace to maximize the pleasure for Penny. The female blonde gave a lengthy moan as she felt Ron return to the gentle pace.

Ron inserted fully back in her again and continued to massage and play with her breasts. "Liking it so far, Penny?" Penny moaned before she replied, "Mmm.. yes. Tara was right. This is wonderful and you're so gentle with it." Ron continued to massage Penny's breasts. "Did you have a release?" Penny nodded her head. "Yes and I wanted to try something else from that movie." Ron stopped massaging Penny's breasts. "Okay. What is it?" Penny went quiet taking sometime on how to tell him. Ron knew in an instant what she wanted. "You want it here." Ron said while squeezing Penny's butt.

Penny nodded. "Yes but how did you know what I wanted?" Ron pulled out of Penny's honey pot before he replied. "Tara wanted the same thing. She demanded it really." Ron looked down at his member and noticed how wet it was. "Are you sure you want to do that Penny?" Ron asked. Penny turned over and laid on her back. "Yes but can we try something else first?" She started to rub her breasts together. "Did you see this on the movie too?" Penny nodded. "The lady did this with him after she sucked him off. Mind lying down?"

Ron nodded before he laid on his sat up, went over to him and straddled his face while facing his member. She bent down and took Ron's member in her mouth halfway. Ron got the idea and started to give her honey pot some attention with his tongue. The two blondes continued to 69 as the female blonde began moaning. Ron gently sucked and licked on Penny's love button while she continued to moan while she sucked him off. Penny stopped her ministrations and began to moan from Ron's actions.

The male blonde stopped long enough to ask her, "Anything else you want to try?" Penny resumed her ministrations and stopped. "Yes, let's try that butt thing now." She gave one last deep throat as much as she could take, held it, then released him. She sat up with her honey pot on his face and began grinding on it. Ron was surprised at this but grabbed her by her hips and gave it some final licks before she got off.

Penny laid back on her pillows on all fours. Ron sat up and got behind Penny as she prepared herself to have her backdoor penetrated. "Are you ready Penny?" Ron asked as grabbed his member and placed the tip of it at the entrance of her backdoor. Penny took a deep breath. "Yes, go ahead Ron." She reached behind her to spread her cheeks open for him. Ron held the tip at her backdoor, grabbed her hips, and started to insert slowly.

Penny whined and moaned in pain from having her backdoor being penetrated. Ron heard her moan and stopped after inserting just the head of his member in her. "Are you okay Penny? Want me to continue?" He asked her out of concern. Penny calmed down a little before she responded. "Yes, I'm fine. Keep going, don't stop." Ron rubbed Penny's backside before he replied, "If it hurts too much, tell me and I'll stop right away."

Penny smiled while she closed her eyes. "Okay, but I'm not going to tell you to. Just keep going." Ron sighed but continued insert more of his 13 inch manhood in Penny's backdoor. Penny's whimper started to get louder with every inch going in her backdoor. When half of Ron's member in, Penny had a few tears trickling out of her eyes. Ron asked once more, "Do you want me to continue?" Penny nodded. "Yes, please just do it. I want it all in there."

"Okay. I'll keep going, but I don't want to hurt you." Ron resumed to insert the rest of his member in Penny's backdoor. Penny's whimper stopped when Ron had all of him in her backside. Ron waited until Penny gave the word to start thrusting. Penny waited until the pain went away before she gave Ron the go ahead. "Ron, go ahead." Ron pulled out 4 inches and inserted it back in.

Penny moaned from the strange new sensation that was coursing through her back door. She reached underneath herself and started to finger her honey pot while Ron continued to give her backdoor pleasure. Ron went in all the way to experience just how tight Penny's ass really is. "You're very tight back here Penny. I'm going to release soon." Ron resumed pumping in Penny's backdoor.

Penny continued to moan and rub her honey pot. "Don't release yet. There's.. mmm.. a few more things.. I want to try. Ooh.. that feels so good." Ron continued to pump in Penny's backdoor. He went back in all the way, leaned forward and grabbed Penny's breasts moaned from Ron grabbing her breasts and she continued to rub her honey pot. "I can't hold it anymore, I'm going to cum Penny." Ron replied while he continued to pump in Penny's backdoor.

"Do it right there. Mmm.. release it in my butt, baby." Penny moaned out. Ron obliged her as he came heavily in Penny's butt. Penny moaned and released her own load. Ron pulled out and laid down beside Penny who climbed on top of him. Penny had a big smile on her face as she looked at the exhausted male blonde under her. Ron looked at her and asked, "Did you like your first time?"

Penny kissed the male blonde on the lips. "I love every minute of it. But there's still a few things I want to do that I've seen on that movie." Ron nodded and closed his eyes. "But it can wait until next time." Penny finished as she leaned down and kissed him on the lips again. She laid down beside Ron and sleep claimed both blondes.

* * *

I guess Penny really showed Ron how much she learned. What will happen next? Stay Tuned.


End file.
